Trust Me
by Concrete Bubbles
Summary: "But I don't want to be anybody's oxygen. Can't I be carbon monoxide?" Because not everyone pretends. Albus Potter/OC Please review it's not that bad of a story, and even if it is I don't mind you telling me. Rating for future chapters, just to be on the safe side.
1. The Train Ride In

Chapter 1: The Train Ride In

I searched frantically through the mass of people. The platform was crowded with so many people it was difficult to breathe. The scarlet steam engine was the only thing I recognized, and it was a glorious sight. I couldn't wait to get back to school. I grinned when I reached the front of the crowd and pulled my trunk up to the door of the train. I pulled my trunk onto the train behind me. I made my way down to my usual compartment just as the train whistle blew and then lurched to a start. I opened the door to the compartment and was met with an onslaught of voices.

"Damn Riley I thought you were going to miss the train again this year." My best friend Eliza said moodily as I walked in.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart." I replied sarcastically.

"Aw don't be bitter I can't help it if you're notorious for being late every year." She said beginning to file her nails, propping her feet up on the seat across from her. She must have seen her reflection in the window because she stopped for a moment to fluff her sandy blond hair and check her make up.

"Don't be mean Eliza you know why she's late to the train." Hettie said shuffling through her bag. Looking for Merlin knows what.

"Yeah, still having daddy issues, Lee?" Eliza asked still paying all her attention to her reflection.

"You know it." I said trying to hoist my trunk up into the overhead compartment. "Where's Katie?" Kaite Ray, the fourth and final member of our little group, was nowhere to be seen.

"She's having a heated discussion with Aiden Wood. Ya know because he made captain and she feels she deserved it more. I'll never understand why she likes playing that horrid sport." Hettie put in taking out her edition of the Quibbler from her bag.

"HORRID SPORT?! Are you mad? Quidditch is the best sport known to man!" Eliza shouted finally putting down her nail file and looking away from the window. "It's a gift from the gods. It's pure art. The way the players manipulate the brooms flying at high velocities and dodging bludgers, it's a masterpiece."

"Lord Liza I'll never understand how you can be such a priss and a sports nut at the same time." I laughed.

"Hey you like Quidditch too." She said back with a pout, flopping back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"Yeah but I don't think it's a gift from the gods as you so eloquently put it." I sat next to her and stretched my feet out onto the seat across from me mirroring her earlier position. We glared at each other until Hettie decided to interrupt.

"So how was your summer?" Hettie asked. I looked back at her and shrugged.

"Same old, same old," I responded. "You?"

"Oh well Hettie has been owling a certain someone all summer and is going to meet up with him later today once he gets settled in." Eliza said waggling her eyebrows.

"You're one to talk, where's your F with B? Huh? Gonna go snog in the loo again?" Hettie spat back her face turning red.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did I miss? You guys both have significant others and I'm stuck on single street?" I asked

"Pfft. I don't have significants you know that. Besides you already know about him." Eliza said.

"I do?"

"God you're stupid. Yeah Tommy, Thomas Landry. Don't tell me you already forgot, I owled you over the summer talking about it."

"Oh yeah, Tommy."

"You don't really remember do you?" I shrugged sheepishly at her and turned back to Hettie.

"So who's caught your eye?" She blushed and smiled looking at her feet.

"Chris Bane." She grinned and bit her lip.

"Ugh you intellectuals are so boring. Just go do it or something in a broom cupboard when we get to school."

"What are you talking about Liza? You're a virgin too."

"Don't say that too loudly Riles you might ruin her reputation." All three of us looked up to see Katie standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "What up biyotches?"

"Katie must you be so vulgar all the time?" Hettie asked, an annoyed scowl marring her face. Katie seemed to think about this for a while before replying.

"Yeah I think I do." She plopped down next to Hettie and pulled out a bag of Berttie Botts Every Flavored Beans. "Hey Riles I bet you three sickles that I get a worse flavor than you."

"You're on." We both closed our eyes and grabbed a bean popping them in our mouths. My face screwed up in pain. "I think I got shit." The other three laughed maniacally as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Well that's shitty." She laughed harder. "I got strawberry. Real bummer I owe you three sickles but I think you deserve it for the shit you just had to eat." She continued to laugh more the whole time she spoke.

"I think I'm going to hurl."

"Awe come on it can't be that bad. I don't think they really offer shit flavored beans." I scraped my tongue trying to get the flavor off.

"When they say every flavor they mean every flavor. That shit was awful. I don't care if it was for 10 galleons I am never doing that again." They laughed at me. "So Katie how was your little powwow with Aiden?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"He is completely stubborn and does not understand that the only way we can win the cup this year is by following my perfectly orchestrated schematics. When is he going to get that I'm a better strategist and that I should be Captain? Never that's when. Because he is a pig headed arrogant arse consumed with his supposed prowess on the quidditch field."

"Well if it makes you feel any better Al Potter is captain of the Slytherin team this year. And everyone knows how quiet he is so Slytherin probably won't get a decent practice in all year." Hettie said diplomatically.

"That little bitch better learn how to be a good captain I'm not letting my house be the laughing stock of the school." Eliza said.

"They won't be the laughing stock that's reserved for the Puffers." Katie said with a wink in my direction.

"Wow you people are so nice to me and my house. But guess what Honey Badger just don't give a shit." I said waving my arms out.

"Whoa watch where you aim those things, Honey Badger. You could have broken my nose." Eliza said with her hand over her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." There was a knock on the door and it slid open revealing a pale Chris Bane.

"H-hey Hettie." He stammered with a small wave. She blushed and stood up.

"Hi Chris." She offered a feeble wave and then turned to us. "Uh guys I'm going to uh go talk to Chris for a little bit." We all grinned at her and she got a worried look.

"Oh don't hurry, we wouldn't want you to rush things." I said waggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah take all the time you need, don't make this one a quickie on account of us." Eliza said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah we'll find ways of passing the time. Maybe we'll do the hanky panky-oops I moon hokey pokey." Katie said smirking. Hettie walked to the door glaring at us.

"You guys suck."

"Oh working on your divination skills? Shame you're so bad at it, and can't see that the sucking is about you." Eliza said. We all looked at her.

"Liza, that was too wordy and confusing to be a proper burn." I said. She huffed rolling her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Bye guys." Hettie said waving and walking out the door.

"Bye." We said unanimously. We all sat back once the door shut going back to our business. Eliza with her nail file, Katie got out Quidditch Through The Ages and began to read and I got out my magically altered IPod and turned it on. Though it wasn't too long before Aiden Wood came in and demanded that Katie get her 'damn bird' away from him. Apparently Katie told Gwenog Jones to mercilessly peck at Aiden until he took her quidditch plays and looked at them. And yes she did name her owl after the old captain for the Holyhead Harpies. So she eventually left to torment Aiden in other ways. Then Eliza got up saying she needed to use the loo, and common knowledge was that Eliza never used toilets on the train because apparently they were too filthy for her pristine white ass. She was going to go snog Thomas before the train got to Hogsmeade Station. This left me, as always, sitting alone guarding the compartment. Or so I thought.

"God I thought your friends would never leave." Garrett Fredrickson, the only Puffer I could stand, plopped himself down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Gar, how are you?" I asked.

"Bloody miserable, do you know how long I had to stalk the corridor outside your compartment before Redding left? Let me tell you it was a long damn time."

"Hey Eliza is a wonderful person." I said indignantly.

"Maybe to you and the rest of your mismatched little girl group, but to everyone else she's a scary little bitch." I rolled my eyes at him. "So how was your summer sweetheart?"

"Really Gar? You're back on the pet name kick again?" He just stared at me. And I sighed. "He's mad at me again." I said playing with my hands. He threw his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's he blaming you for this time?" he asked putting his chin on my head.

"Money." I said simply. He sighed.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now so how about a raucous game of exploding snap?"

"Since when do you spit out those 50 point words?" He rolled his eyes at me and began to deal the cards.

We were almost through with our third game when the compartment door slammed open once again. Garrett and I turned to look, and there in all his splendor was a pissed off Scorpius Malfoy.

"Come and get Redding off of my friend." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why? What did she do this time?" I asked standing up. Garrett followed my lead and stood behind me.

"She is verbally attacking Al about Quidditch. Honestly is she an idiot? He wouldn't have made Captain if he couldn't do it." Scorpius scoffed.

"Lead the way." Scorpius stormed down the hallway toward the back of the train. At the last compartment he pushed his way inside and I followed.

"Listen Potter, buck up and be a man. You for some unknown reason were given Captain status, and I haven't heard you speak in three years. How the fuck did you get it? I'm a better candidate than you. I can give speeches. Oh yes I can give speeches. And here's one for you. Don't screw this up! This is our last fucking year and it's the only year we have without competing against your brother this is our only shot you got that? Our only shot. And if you muck this up so help me merlin I will take your head and shove it so far up your ass-"

"Whoa getting a bit violent don't you think?" I said standing behind Eliza. She jumped and whirled around to face me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She turned slightly pink.

"Well I was going to have a chat with Tommy but then I saw Potter and I felt I had to say something." It was then I noticed Thomas Landry attempting to hide his face in a corner of the compartment he was red from embarrassment.

"So you left me to go snog Landry and then you blow up at Albus because you think you can do a better job as Captain. Merlin you and Katie should start a club." She shrugged her shoulders at me. Then finally it seemed she recognized Garrett.

"What are you doing here Fredrickson?"

"Oh just curious as to why you were trying to snog Landry when it's obvious you bat for the other team." I rolled my eyes I didn't want to deal with this before we even got to Hogwarts.

"As if. You're the one who's hiding in the closet. If anything you're just jealous that I get to snog Landry and you don't."

"Oh that's rich, coming from you." I sat down and decided to zone out their conversation. Albus looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey at least she's not bitching at you anymore." I said leaning back in the seat. Scorpius sat down on my other side. After a moment of staring at the two bickering he turned to look at me.

"How do you put up with those two drama queens?" he asked.

"I try to keep them far apart. As you can see it doesn't really work. Ever." Scorpius nodded. "So how have you been?" I asked.

"Decent, I guess. Rose is confusing the fuck out of me though." He leaned his head back against the seat and stared at the ceiling. Rose and Scorpius are The Hogwarts Couple. Yes they have a title and everything. They started dating last year much to the astonishment of the wizarding community. I mean come on a Weasley and a Malfoy who would have thought. It's like Romeo and Juliet but without the teenage suicide.

"What is she doing?"

"She's started to get kind of bitchy."

"Maybe she's on her period?" I offered. His head snapped to the right to look at me he gave me a disgusted face.

"Ew don't say shit like that Hamilton."

"What? It happens. And red heads are feisty on a normal day just imagine what it's like-"

"Ew Stop! Shut up! I don't want to hear about this." Scorpius said covering his ears. I laughed slightly.

"UGH YOU ARE SO IRRITATING!" Garrett shouted. All of our heads turned in his direction.

"Well you're no walk in the park either sunshine."

"Maybe you would be if you removed that stick from your ass."

"Okay I think it's time we go our separate ways. Don't ya think?" I said standing up in between the two.

"He started it." Eliza said with a huff.

"Uh huh sure he did. Now let's go and leave the nice little Slytherin boys to do whatever it is that they do."

"But I still didn't get to spend time with Tom-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you have all year to do that now out." I said pushing her and Garrett out the door.

"Yeah Redding you have all year to be a slut."

"Hey don't call her a slut Garrett." I said giving him an extra shove.

"Yeah Garrett don't call me a slut." And here they go again. I waved goodbye to the Slytherins and proceeded to push my friends down the train to our compartment. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. I Don't, Do I?

Chapter 2: I Don't, Do I?

"You my friend are absolutely ridiculous. She sat right next to you and you couldn't even say 'hi.'" Scorpius said sitting in his original seat after kicking Thomas out and shutting the door. "I go through all that damn trouble of bringing her back here and you just stare at her. I mean how stupid can you get?"

"Why was I supposed to talk to her?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Why? Why? Really Al? It's so bloody obvious that you're smitten with her. You stare after her every bloody day. You're like a depressed little puppy. You need to get your shit together mate." He glared at me. His brows furrowed together.

"I have my shit together." I said grinding my teeth. What right does he have to intrude into my life? I never asked him to bring her here. He could have just thrown Redding out and locked the door. No now I look like a bloody idiot.

"Really now, when was the last time you've spoken to someone who wasn't me or your dad that wasn't' school related. Let me answer that, NEVER. I know you have you're crazy issues, but come on mate, you're seventeen years old. Do something with your life before you graduate. Because at this rate you'll be homeless and jobless living in a box, because you refuse to get close to people. Just for once in your life let go." I glared at him and turned towards the window. He knew nothing about my 'crazy issues.'

"Why don't you just go fuck Rose and stop talking to me?" I felt him stare at the back of my head. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Let me know when you stop being a little bitch Potter." I looked up at him and he sneered down at me.

"Let me know when you stop being an obsessive control freak Malfoy."

"If you think I'm a control freak you should try having a conversation with Rose." I snorted and turned back around to face the window not really paying attention to the passing landscape. Hesitantly he left the compartment and shut the door. It was going to be a long train ride.

~Time Warp~

I stepped off the train and onto the platform. I looked around me at the mass of students milling about and I started to walk. Those who saw me and knew me made a clear path for me to walk to the carriages, afraid to touch me, even if it was by accident. Good they should be afraid. I heard quick footsteps behind me, and felt a hand placed on my back. I whipped around and knocked the hand away. My heart rate increased for a second before I saw who it was. I glared at the owner of the offending appendage.

"What do you want Lily?" I asked glaring down at my little sister. I didn't have the best relationships with either of my siblings.

"God damn, what are you so pissy about? Oh that's right you're pissed all the time." She smirked jutting her hip out. I looked down at her. Her blouse was unbuttoned too low and her skirt was far too short, not to mention the copious amount of makeup on her face. To put it lightly my 15 year old sister looked like a prostitute.

"What do you want Lily?" I asked again. She knew I hated to be kept waiting, which is why she continued to smile at me popping her damn bubblegum and practically flashing the whole platform. I used to care that she had absolutely no morals and lost her virginity at 13, but now I couldn't give a shit.

"Awe is little Alby getting frustrated?"

"Awe is little Lily worried about getting another STD?" That wiped the smirk off her face.

"Asshole." She glared at me, as if wanting me to spontaneously combust, which she probably did.

"Bitch." She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Whatever prick, I came over here to get my allowance. I know dad gave you some extra money for me, because he thinks you're more responsible." She muttered something that distinctly sounded like 'twat' I chose to let that one go. I really didn't want to have to deal with her.

"Yeah." I reached into my pocket and grabbed a sack of coins. "Please for the sake of humanity use it on birth control, or that abortion you'll eventually need." Or maybe I'll just piss her off.

"Asshole." She said before beginning to turn away. Well that turned out better than expected. But I just couldn't let it go. I couldn't let her have the last word. This is why I'm a Slytherin.

"Maybe you might want to get a dictionary too. You're vocabulary is severely lacking decent insults." I said to her retreating back. She flipped me the bird and I smirked satisfied. I turned around to continue walking to the carriages when I smacked right into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Al." She said worried. "Are you okay?" I nodded stiffly. She tilted her head to the side and her chocolate brown hair spilled over her shoulders. She looked at me curiously, her grey eyes sparkling, before straightening up and smiling. That smile had the potential to stop my heart. "Sorry about earlier. Liza gets a little wound up when it comes to Quidditch. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful captain." She lifted her hand as if she were to touch my arm, but then must have thought better of it and put it back by her side. "Well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Albus." She waved before speeding off to a carriage whose door was being held open by her Ravenclaw friend, Henrietta Smith.

"Bye Riley." I said quietly, mentally kicking myself.

"Damn boy if you denied it before you can't now. Shit you've got it bad." Scorpius said coming out of nowhere dragging my cousin along with him.

"Al if you want I could talk to her for you." Rose offered placing her hand on my arm. I jerked it away from her. She used to get upset when I would push her away, now I guess it's a normal occurrence and it doesn't faze her.

"No." I said before weaving through the quickly thinning crowd to a carriage.

"It wouldn't be any trouble. I share a dorm with one of her friends, Katherine. I could ask her." She insisted.

"I said no, Rose." I climbed into the carriage and sat down. Scorpius and Rose followed. She looked like she was about to protest but Scorpius elbowed her lightly and shook his head. So he has no problem meddling in my life, but as soon as someone else tries he'll stop them. Nice to know he's a halfway decent friend.

"HOLD THE CARRIAGE!" Lucy Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs. It really wasn't necessary because she screamed it as she was pulling herself through the door, dragging her and Rose's friend Marie Sky with her. She plopped down next to me and I shifted toward the wall.

"Why are you sitting in here?" I asked.

"Because Rosie is dating Scorpius, and therefore sits here. And we can't just break up the tradition of sitting together just because you're a Debbie Downer." Marie said sticking out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as the Thestrals began their walk to the castle. I didn't like Marie she was too annoying and too clingy. She apparently had a thing for me fifth year, but I was too 'distant' and 'moody' for her to continue to pursue me. Thank Merlin for that.

We made it to the Main Entrance not a moment too soon. Lucy was trying out a new perfume and I was about to vomit, and Marie wouldn't stop talking about her damn summer break. Honestly save the girl talk for when there are only girls around. I don't give two shits that you were forced to take your little brother to a petting zoo and a goat gave you the evil eye. Do you know what would have been a great story? If the goat ran you over and gave you a concussion, then maybe you would think twice before doing something, like breathing. Scorpius walked next to me and rolled his eyes jerking his head in the girl's direction. I nodded back thankful they were in Gryffindor. We split up once we reached the Great Hall. We sat with our backs facing the wall so we could see the entire room. We did this mainly so Scorpius could eye fuck my cousin from across the room. It's disturbing but entirely accurate. I was just about to zone out when I saw her walk into the room with her friends. The four of them split up Redding walked in our direction to the Slytherin table, Smith skipped over to that pussy of a Ravenclaw, Bane, and Ray made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Wood. She slowly walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Fredrickson. He's such a fucking waste of space. I'd love to just punch his face in. She was talking animatedly to him about something gesturing to the other tables. He nodded along silently his gaze lingering on the Gryffindor table. She rolled her eyes and looked around. I turned to look at Scorpius and found him grinning at me. It wasn't a normal smile, it was a shit eating grin that made him look pure evil, like he was about to steal Christmas from some unfortunate child.

"What do you want you little toss pot?" I asked.

"Just for you to admit you fancy Hamilton." I felt the tips of my ears turn red.

"I don't fancy anybody."

"Then why do I always catch you looking at her?" he smirked at me. What I wouldn't give to smack that look off his face.

"I'm not looking at her, she just happened to sit in the direction I was looking." I grumbled.

"Oh you poor sod. You're still in denial. The real question is are you in denial with just me or are you in denial with yourself as well."

"I'm not in denial. I don't fancy her, I don't fancy anyone. The only thing I fancy is punching you in the face and eating dinner before I go to bed."

"Whatever you say Potter, but we all know you like her."

"We, what do you mean we?"

"We, as in the whole school. Like it or not Pothead but you're famous. So people pay attention to you. And that includes your line of sight and every time she's in the same room as you, you watch her."

"I do not." Did I?

"You've paid more attention to her in the past year than you have to all of the professors in the past six. You are infatuated in the most serious sense."

"No I'm not."

"You need to just talk to her."

"I don't need to talk to anyone."

"I beg to differ. You need to start talking to girls mate. You'll die a virgin if you don't."

"I'm not going to die a virgin." He gave me an exasperated look.

"Potter you don't even let your mother hug you, how do you plan on boinking someone if you won't even touch them?"

"Shut up Malfoy, and watch the damn sorting." He looked to the front of the room.

"Shite when were the midgets brought in?" I didn't reply I just stared at the front of the room and glared. Once again Scorpius was infringing on my right of privacy, but I guess this is what I get considering I nagged him about liking Rose for about a year and a half. I sighed and looked around. My eyes stopped on her again. Fredrickson was whispering to her and she was trying to not laugh. She bit her lip and looked down with her shoulders shaking and lips twitching upward. God he really pissed me off. I could feel Scorpius staring at me. But right now I don't care what he thinks. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked to the front of the room trying to pay attention to the sorting. Scorpius elbowed me in the ribs. I turned to glare at me and he jerked his head to the left I looked turned around and saw Redding looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Shit. I looked down at the table and prayed to every deity out there that she wouldn't say anything. But who am I kidding those two are attached at the hip. There's no way she'd let this go.

"Damn you are in some serious trouble. You better hope Redding doesn't tell Juliette over there that you watch her."

"Will you shut up for five seconds please?"

"Whatever Romeo. You know I'm starting to question why I'm still friends with you. You're very unpleasant."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." After a few minutes the sorting was complete and a very aged and frail looking McGonagall stood up and made her opening speech. No one ever really paid attention. They just sat tapping their fingers waiting for food. Finally she ended her speech and sat down as piles of food appeared on the table and as if we were one the entire school dug in together.


	3. This Is Why I Only Go To Games

Chapter 3: This Is Why I Only Go To Games

It was the second weekend of the semester and I'm sitting on cold hard bleachers at 7 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday. Why? Because I'm a good friend, a Hufflepuff. I tried to make Eliza come with me or even Garrett and Hettie, but they claimed it was too hard to wake up that early. Katie is not very happy at that. She wanted a whole crowd cheering her on. Instead she got a half asleep Puff who's munching on a bagel and plotting Aiden Wood's death. He reserved the pitch for four straight hours so that he could have tryouts and then instantly start practice with his new team. Katie has been a chaser for Gryffindor ever since we were third years and nothing is going to stop her this year. Not even her anger at being one upped by Wood for the Captaincy. It was almost eight before Wood actually gave anyone something to do. He had literally been talking for an hour about why this team was important. I could have slept another hour but no I had to witness the entire process in case something amazing happened. Note the sarcasm.

Finally Katie and the other potential chasers kicked off and flew around the pitch. I sort of zoned out. Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, but I'm not really too interested in the whole behind the scenes crap, I just want to see the freaking game. I finished my bagel, unfortunately, and looked back up at the goings on. Katie and Reggie Lee were easily better than all the other chasers. Reggie was a fifth year, and a pretty cool dude, he has dreads that makes him pretty awesome in my book. There was a smaller boy trailing not too far behind them. Well at least we knew who the better fliers were.

The tryouts went on and on for what felt like forever. Katie was on the team again, and very thankful to my crowd of one. Or at least she should be I screamed myself fucking hoarse for her. Finally Wood yelled out the names of the chasers.

"RAY, LEE AND COOPER! Congratulations you made the team." I whooped and Katie made her way up into the bleachers. Grinning like she just won the lottery. And I guess in her mind she had.

"Can you believe it?" She asked, well squealed when she got close to me, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down in one of those rare girly moments of hers. I grinned right back at her.

"Well I'd have to bitch slap Wood with a heavy dose of reality if he didn't put you on the team. You were great out there."

"Thanks Riles."

"So can we go now?" I asked standing up. She gave me a scandalized look.

"No we can't just leave. We still have beater and seeker tryouts to watch and then there's practice."

"Ugh!" I flopped back onto my seat and closed my eyes.

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Seriously? Imagine Hettie taking you to one of her Gobblestone tournaments at 7 a.m. and let's see how bad it is."

"Hey that's not fair I hate Gobblestones."

"And I hate watching practices. So there." I stuck out my tongue and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why are you sitting so far back, come on let's get closer to the action." She didn't wait for a response, or even for me to stand up. She just grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stairs to the front row so she could hear Wood as well as see him bitch out the seekers trying out. It was another hour or so before Wood had made up his mind on the rest of the team. Louis Weasley was one of the beaters the other was a stocky fourth year who's name escapes me and the seeker is Lily Potter, as always. She looked positively skanky in just her sports bra and booty shorts. Katie and I rolled our eyes at her, but none of the guys seemed to mind. Wood was too engrossed with plays to notice her state of undress. Katie left me in the stands to join her teammates. Wood was about to start handing out orders when a mass of green entered the field.

"POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PITCH?" Wood roared.

"Oi bludger brains, your time's up it's 11 so pack up and get lost." Scorpius shouted back.

"Hey Albus why don't you speak up and take the attention off your girlfriend? I'm sure Malfoy's getting tired of sticking up for you." Lily shouted at her brother.

"Hey Lily, why don't you put on some actual clothes and try out with some talent, not cleavage and ass?" Malfoy retorted. I snorted. I tried to play it off as a cough, but I just suck at acting.

"What's so funny Hamilton? Who invited you anyway?" Lily spat.

"I did Potter, and she's laughing at you're dumb ass." Katie said, she never did have a problem with people hating her.

"Yeah seriously I don't think I've ever met a bigger slut than you Potter. Is there an Olympic event for skanks now?" I replied. I didn't really have a problem with people hating me either.

"Ooh you got burned." Eliza said walking up behind me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I walked in with the other snakes." She replied.

"You have no room to talk Redding, you slept with Dillon Myers last year." Lily spat back. Eliza gave me a tired look.

"Why does everyone think I slept with Myers? I have higher standards than that."

"Hey he's a nice guy." I said.

"Yeah nice but have you seen his face recently, he has that nasty pubic hair beard and a really messed up nose." She said scrunching her face up in disgust.

"His nose got fixed over the summer, the healers managed to straighten it out, and he can always shave." I replied. Dillon Myers was hit in the face with a bludger last year, they thought his nose was going to stay sideways for the rest of his life. I guess his parents found a decent plastic surgeon.

"Hey go bitch amongst yourselves somewhere else we need to have our tryouts." Scorpius yelled. Begrudgingly Wood packed up and stalked into the Gryffindor locker room, the rest of the team following. Eliza pulled me down into a seat and started to get comfortable. Albus got out the Slytherin practice equipment and started to count the number of people who showed up. He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and closed it. He looked in our direction and shook his head before walking over to Scorpius. The blonde started laughing before making his way over to us.

"Redding, come here." He demanded waving her over. I looked at her curiously.

"Why do I have to come to you?" She spat crossing her legs and wiping imaginary dust off of her jean clad thighs.

"Stop being to so bloody difficult." He glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed and stood up walking to where he stood. She leaned over the railing and he whispered something in her ear. She looked over at me and smirked. "I guessed as much." She said. I could see that she was holding back her evil laugh. You know the kind that goes Mwahahaha. Yeah she does that perfectly, scares the crap out of me when I'm not expecting it. She straightened out and looked up at Albus winking. He audibly groaned and turned away. Scorpius grabbed her arm and pulled her back down whispering something else in her ear. She scowled and nodded. Scorpius pushed her away and she made her way over to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on it's a closed practice." She said annoyed.

"But there are like twenty other people in the stands." I was confused to say the least.

"Yeah they're all Slytherin."

"Rose isn't" I said pointing to the mass of red curls a couple feet to our right.

"She doesn't count she's dating Malfoy. Now come on." She kept tugging at my arm.

"I'm confused."

"Here's something you won't be confused about. Do you want to miss lunch as well as breakfast?" That started me power walking back to the castle. However even in my deprived state I didn't miss the thumbs up Eliza threw back to Scorpius as she hurried to catch up with me.

"So I saw Louis Weasley made the team again. That is a fine specimen if I ever saw one." Eliza said looping her arm through mine and pulling me forward. I shot her a look "What?" She asked.

"Since when are you all touchy feely? The only one who links arms with me is Hettie." I said staring at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Can't I be affectionate towards my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"No" I said simply. She huffed and dropped my arm.

"Fine I didn't like you that much anyway." We continued walking to the castle.

"So what was that back there?" she widened her eyes in fake innocence.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked twirling a strand of her hair.

"Stop that." I demanded.

"Stop what?" she asked beginning to walk backwards.

"Twirling your hair and acting coy, I feel like you're trying to flirt with me." Her face dropped the innocent look and she scowled.

"Whatever." She turned around and started walking. I quickened my stride to catch up with her.

"So what happened?" I asked again.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

"What was the thumbs up to Scorpius about?" I asked cocking my head to the side looking at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You're not screwing around with him are you?" she scoffed at me.

"Do you always think so little of me?" she asked exasperated.

"No, not always." I said grinning.

"That was a rhetorical question." She glared at me. At this point we had made our way into the Great Hall. She looked back at me. "Where are we going to sit?" she asked her eyes sweeping over the hall. Her question was answered when Hettie waved from the Ravenclaw table. Eliza walked around to sit on her right while I sat across from the two.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? I thought you were going to watch Slytherin's tryouts?" Hettie asked while creating a wall of mashed potatoes on her plate so none of her food would touch.

"We were going to but we had to leave due to certain conditions." Eliza said giving Hettie a pointed look.

"Oh you mean Albus having a major cru-" Eliza slapped her hand across Hettie's mouth.

"Crutch! Albus has a crutch!" I looked back and forth between the two as they stared each other down.

"What are you two on about?" I asked. They looked between each other and me for a good minute.

"Just tell her." Hettie said. Cutting into her turkey like a proper lady and eating tiny bites.

"Scorpius threatened me not to. And I don't know about you but I really don't want to be on the bad side of a Malfoy." Eliza said glancing repeatedly at the doors as if said Malfoy would walk in at any moment.

"Fine I'll tell her and you can honestly tell the little grease ball that you didn't do it." Hettie said. She looked to me and leaned forward. "Riley, what do you think about Albus Potter?" What the hell are these two on about? What about Albus Potter?

"He's quiet. I don't really know anything about him, other than some of his family members are annoying and skanky. Why what do you think about Albus Potter?" They rolled their eyes at me.

"I think that Al Potter fancies the pants off you." Hettie said matter of fact, sitting straight up.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I jeered. They just stared at me. I started to get nervous. Eliza shook her head and my jaw dropped. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh we're serious my little Honey Badger. So you might want to get used to it." Eliza said beginning to pile food on her own plate.

"This is preposterous Albus doesn't like me. He doesn't like anyone. If anything he's gay for Malfoy." I said panicking slightly. He couldn't like me. It's absurd. A Potter could not like me, should not like me. Hettie and Eliza burst into laughter.

"Don't let either of them know you said that, they'd probably kill you in your sleep." Eliza said trying to stop her laughter.

"Yeah and Rose would help." Hettie said snorting into her plate.

"It's not funny guys. He doesn't like me." I said gripping my fork and pounding down on the table, as if in finality.

"Who doesn't like you?" I turned my head to the left and watched Katie slide onto the bench next to me.

"According to her Potter doesn't like her." Eliza said pointing her knife at me. Katie started laughing as well.

"Riley, Albus Potter watches you like Eliza watches her reflection." Katie said chuckling and gathering food. That shut Eliza up for a second. "I mean honestly Riles, how could you not know?" She looked at me as she took a bite from her turkey sandwich. When I didn't answer she continued, with her mouth full none the less. "Seriously Riley, the whole school knows. Why do you think no guys ask you out? Why do you think other girls hate you? It's because the most powerful boy in school wants you. No one is going to go against Albus Potter." Somehow I understood her sloppy chewing filled speech. But that didn't really make me feel better.

"Not to mention the fact that Albus absolutely hates Garrett because he makes you laugh, and gets to spend all his time with you." Hettie said eating her mashed potato wall.

"How do you know though?" I whispered. I was so confused. Why would he like me? He had hundreds of girls to choose from why would he like me? And how do I know if he really does? My friends are notorious for trying to trick me, but they wouldn't try something like this. Would they? No they couldn't. They said the whole school knows. Does that literally mean everyone, teachers, underclassmen, even those spacy Scamander twins? I looked around the room. I suddenly felt like everyone was looking at me, laughing for being so oblivious. No one was however, it was just my imagination. I've never felt smaller in my life, and I've had some moments when I've felt pretty damn microscopic. I looked back to my friends Hettie looked concerned while Eliza smirked. Katie just continued to eat. I think I appreciate her reaction the most. I followed her lead and started to eat my turkey sandwich.

"So, believe us now?" Eliza asked smirking.

"No." I said and continued eating. My life has never been that complex, well at least in my mind. I have some family issues, but at school everything is footloose and fancy free. I know what is going on with me and the people around me. I know where I stand in life. Well at least I did before my so called friends dropped this atom bomb on my head. I don't want to admit it but I'm scared. What else are people keeping from me? Do my friends have other secrets? Does my mom? Or my brother? Is the world conspiring against me? Okay I'm getting carried away. I'll just ignore it, pretend that this conversation never happened. It's not like Albus talks to me. He just gets that glazed over look whenever I talk to him and he becomes slack jawed. Oh damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought.

**AN: Okay please, review I'm not quite sure what to do when I don't have feedback. El beggo please-o I'll buy you a chocolate covered pony and send you on a space vacation to the moon I don't care!...well actually I'll just say thanks but it's the thought that counts right? Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or anything that sounds familiar.**


	4. This Is Why I Don't Have Friends

Chapter 4: This Is Why I Don't Have Friends

I walked into Charms earlier than everyone else. I started arriving early to class my first year. I did it so that others wouldn't gawk at me when I walk into the room. I guess I just held up the tradition. Scorpius always gets annoyed with me because of it. It's not my fault, he doesn't have to walk with me, but he's a girl and thinks we have to walk everywhere together so he puts on his bored look and makes sure his hair is presentable while we wait for class to start. The bad thing about being a seventh year is that it's possible for members of all four houses to share a class. And what's really horrible, for me at least is that She and all of her friends are in this class.

Henrietta Smith is the first of the four to walk in she sits close to the front as if it's her assigned seat. She sets up her things and waits patiently at the front. Katherine Ray is the next to walk in. She sees Smith at the front and rolls her eyes before taking a seat in the back, two rows behind Scorpius and I.

Slowly the class fills up Rose and Lucy sit down on Scorpius's left and start giggling in that annoying way girls do reaching a pitch so high I'm sure it will puncture my eardrums soon. I see Redding walk through the door and sit next to Ray. She sees me looking and smirks at me. She has this evil glint in her eye and she winks at me. Crap. I looked away from her. That wink could only mean one thing She knows. Professor Flitwick tottered his way to the front of the classroom, and tapped on his stack of books. Where was she? She's never this late. I wanted to look at Redding again but figured it was better for my health if I never looked in her direction ever again. Flitwick was just about to begin the lesson when the door slammed open and she came running in with Fredrickson, flustered and panting.

"Sorry Professor we slept in." Fredrickson said panting and grabbing a stitch in his side. He was so out of shape, no wonder Hufflepuff lost every quidditch game. Wait, what did he just say? She seemed to realize what he said and she turned beat red.

"He means that we both happened to oversleep our completely separate alarms. We didn't, I mean we weren't, it just sort of happened on the same day. Normally I get up then wake him-" she stumbled over her words not really making things look any better. The class was trying hard not to laugh. I was trying not to curse Fredrickson into the next century.

"Just stop Riles." Fredrickson said placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the only open table in the classroom, right in front of me. I heard Redding stifle a laugh from behind me and I gripped my quill almost snapping it in half. Fredrickson leaned over and whispered in her ear and I could see the tips of her ears turn red. Fredrickson looked right at me and smirked. That's when I really did snap my quill in half.

"Damn Al! What is your problem?" Scorpius stopped flirting with Rose only to glare at me and my arm. I looked down. The quill had been full of ink and had sprayed Scorpius's left arm. I grumbled a half assed apology and turned to glare at Flitwick as he started the lesson. What I wouldn't give to beat Fredrickson's face in. That stupid smirk of his, god it pisses me off. What's his deal anyway? He doesn't even like her like that, at least he shouldn't she's, no he has every right to like her. Fuck I'm sounding like a bloody girl. I need a drink.

I sat there for the rest of class with Redding giggling behind me and Scorpius and Rose smirking at me. The girls didn't bother me, I was used to girls looking at me. Scorpius however was getting on my last nerve he's right after Fredrickson on my list of people I need to punch. The need just increased when Fredrickson made her blush. I tightened my fist so hard my knuckles cracked.

"She looks cute when she blushes." Scorpius whispered out the side of his mouth pretending to take notes. I glared at him. "Awe are you upset that other men are giving your girl attention?" I gritted my teeth.

"She's not my girl. She's at perfect liberty to be with whomever she chooses." I hissed back to him.

"Are you still denying the fact that you like her?" He grinned at me.

"Shut up. I'm not do this shit today Malfoy."

"Oooh testy today aren't we. Huh I wonder if she knows yet." He speculated.

"She does." I grumbled.

"How do you know?" He asked suddenly serious. He sat up straighter in his seat and leaned towards me.

"Redding, when she walked in." He gave me an inquisitive look. "Look I just know they told her okay." I snapped at him and prayed the class would be over soon. Thankfully Scorpius dropped it and looked away.

At the end of class I gathered up my things quickly trying to get out of there. I had Potions next and I wanted to get there as soon as possible. My god brother Teddy Lupin was the Potions professor here at Hogwarts. I wish I didn't have that class, not because I didn't like it. No, it was because of Teddy. He's a great guy and everything, but it's another class I have with her and Teddy has started to suspect the same as Scorpius, and he's a big mouth. If Teddy sees something going on with one of us kids the whole family will know about it within the next 24 hours.

After having Scorpius glare at me for going so fast I waited in the hallway for him and Rose, they walked towards me hands clasped. I hated when they were all couple-y around me. I felt uncomfortable in my own skin and like a third wheel. I grumbled softly and walked next to them to the dungeons. I hadn't noticed but she had gotten ahead of us. None of her friends were in this class with her, they decided not to take the NEWT level. She walked hurriedly down the stairs her ponytail swishing back and forth across her shoulders. Merlin her hair looks soft. Fine I'll admit it, I appreciate the fact that she's breathing. This really wasn't good for my health.

"Stop staring mate." Scorpius said slapping my back. I glared at him but didn't listen. I looked back to her. She had removed her robe in Charms and it was stuffed haphazardly in her bag that was hanging off one shoulder. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and she tapped out an unknown rhythm on her leg. Her head started bobbing to the side and she made a couple weird steps in her black high tops. It took me a moment to realize she was dancing down the hallway. She turned the corner and I could see her smiling and mouthing the words to a song. She had her headphones in. I don't know how she managed to charm muggle technology to work at Hogwarts. God she's beautiful. I did not just think that, no she's just a normal girl who happens, aw fuck it. I don't care anymore everyone already knows, might as well give up the fight.

We approached the Potions classroom and there was a mass of people waiting outside the door. Teddy didn't let us into the classroom until it was exactly 11 o'clock. Another reason he wasn't my favorite person. She leaned against the wall and continued bobbing her head and swaying her hips. I smiled to myself. I could feel Scorpius and Rose looking at me. I turned my head and saw their matching smirks. Rolling my eyes I turned back to her. She had her bottom lip between her teeth rolling it back and forth slightly, it was probably the sexiest thing I've seen. I could feel my gut churning just watching her. She was concentrating on her music device clicking a button repeatedly. The door opened behind me breaking my concentration and Teddy walked out.

"Okay seventh years file in but don't sit down. We're starting something new today." He winked at me, and I got a different feeling in my gut, a bad one. We all filed in and stood awkwardly around the room. Teddy walked to the front of the room and clapped his hands rubbing them together with a devious look in his eyes. "Attention!" He yelled, even though no one was talking and everyone was staring at him confused. "Alright today we are going to start a special project. We will be brewing Wolfsbane. You will have a partner and six weeks to complete the potion in and out of class. And here's the real kicker. The groups who brew it correctly will have their batch sent to St. Mungo's to help victims of lycanthropy. Those groups will also receive an automatic Outstanding on our next test. Now everyone group together." People scrambled instantly. I looked over at Scorpius and noticed he was nervously avoiding my gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh um well the thing is…I was thinking that maybe we should broaden our horizons a bit. You know experiment." He kept rambling on looking over my shoulder. I tried to turn around but he grabbed my sleeve. "Al you're my best mate, know that I'm doing this for you." It sounded like the bloke was breaking up with me.

"Malfoy what sort of drug are you on? You didn't get it from James did you? Because I'm pretty sure if he gave you something it would fuck your shit up." I said giving him a look.

"What? No. I'm talking about Hamilton being your partner." What did he just say? Rose took that moment to skip her way back over to us dragging a confused brunette behind her. She let go of the Hufflepuff before latching herself onto Scorpius's arm. I looked around frantically. Everyone else had paired up. I was going to kill Scorpius.

"Well we better sit down and get to work." Rose said brightly dragging Scorpius away before I could physically maim one or the both of them, leaving me alone with her.

"I can ask to change partners if you want me to." I whipped around to face her. She had an adorable blush spilling over her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at me.

"Uh, no it's fine." I said sitting in a seat. She gingerly sat next to me subtly trying to move her stool away from mine. She was biting her lip again. I held back a groan and gritted my teeth.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't seem very comfortable around me. And I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward. And I'm really bad at Potions and you're really good at it. I wouldn't want you to get a bad grade because of me. I would feel really bad and-" she would have continued had I not cut her off.

"Stop." I held up my hand. "It's fine." She looked at me uncertainly but stopped rambling none the less. She bent down and got her text book out of her bag and flipped to the index. She found Wolfsbane and flipped through the pages. As she read about the potion she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. It was kind of cute. I could feel myself starting to smile so I schooled my expression into one of indifference. I could smell her hair from here; it was a mixture of vanilla and mint. A couple strands of hair fell in her eyes and she tucked them behind her ear. Merlin her hair looks soft. She licked her lips making them glisten. She pouted her lips at something she read. God those lips were red. Her very essence was intoxicating. I had to stop myself from leaning toward her. I clenched my fist harder on the desk and bit the inside of my cheek drawing blood. How was I going to survive sitting next to her, working with her, talking to her? I looked down at my book trying to concentrate but no matter how hard I read all I could think of was vanilla mint.

After about ten minutes had passed she huffed and began speaking again. "Do you have a problem with me or something?" My head snapped up to look at her so fast I'm pretty sure I got whiplash. Why would I have a problem with her?

"What?" I looked at her confused face. She looked frazzled and uncomfortable, yet determined, as if she had been thinking about this for a while.

"This has got to be the most you've ever spoken to me, and you just seem really pissed that you had to be my partner. I know we're not friends but I don't recall ever doing anything to make you not like me." I stared at her dumbfounded. I thought Redding had told her. Does she not understand why I don't speak to her? Does she not understand that I can't speak to her? That I have to force myself to look away? She looked at me expectantly and I didn't move, why didn't I move? "Whatever. I'm going to ask Professor Lupin if I can change partners." God dammit, she can't leave. She can't be someone else's partner. This is why Scorpius distracted me so Rose could bring her over. So I could get to know her, so I could spend time with her. So I could smell her hair, wow that sounded creepy even in my head.

She shoved her book back into her bag and pushed her seat back. I couldn't let her leave, not when I was this close to her. It was a split second decision. One that confirmed everyone's suspicions about my feelings for her, one that made my heart stop and made her gasp. I lunged toward her and grabbed her wrist as she stood up pulling her back to me. She tripped not expecting me to grab her, I don't think anyone did. Her face was inches from mine. She looked at me with those wide grey eyes, lips slightly parted in shock. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, but I didn't care. This was the closest I've ever been and probably the closest I would ever be. My eyes searched her face. I wanted to revel in this moment. I wanted to count every freckle splattered lightly on her nose and cheeks. I wanted to touch her hair, touch her face, her lips. But I stopped myself, I didn't know her. She didn't know me.

"Don't." I don't know why I said it. I could have picked something more articulate or eloquent but the simple word seemed to suffice. She nodded her head still slightly stunned and leaned back sitting down in her seat once again. A bright blush crept up her neck. I turned, feeling eyes on me. Scorpius, Rose and Teddy all looked at me. Rose smiled brightly while Scorpius smirked. Teddy however sent a very unsubtle wink in my direction. I could feel my ears turning red. I looked around at the rest of the class. Some glared, for what I have no clue. Some had their mouths hanging open in shock. And others were grinning like they just won the lottery. Yes, this was going to be a very long six weeks.


	5. What's With All The Girl Crushes?

Chapter 5: What's With All The Girl Crushes?

"I can't believe he actually grabbed you! He doesn't make contact with anyone, not even in quidditch." Eliza screeched grabbing my arm. The four of us were sitting by the Black Lake eating our lunch. It was a pretty nice day out, you know if you enjoyed sunshine and birds chirping.

"Yeah he grabbed my arm." I said in confirmation looking at my sandwich. I don't know what Albus Potter's problem is. He's more bipolar than a girl on her period, or my mother who's going through menopause, now that's a scary thing to witness.

"I think it's really romantic." Hettie said leaning towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning away from Hettie as she examined my face, for what I have no clue. "And it was not romantic it was weird. He was all pissed off and avoiding me then as soon as I get up to leave he freaks out as if I was oxygen saying 'I don't like you so I'm not going to let you breathe anymore.'"

"Sweetheart, to him, you are oxygen." Katie said throwing a rock into the lake with one hand and eating her sandwich with the other. Katie always was the brutally honest friend.

"But I don't want to be anybody's oxygen. Can't I be carbon monoxide?" I whined. I don't care if I sounded like a baby. I was 17 and still in school I don't have to be an adult yet.

"Then you'd kill him." Hettie said giving me a confused look.

"Maybe you should be carbon monoxide then we would get a better captain." Eliza said lying back in the grass. Then sitting straight back up and fluffing her hair as if the ground could somehow counteract the multiple cans of hair care products she uses on a daily basis. Hettie glared at her.

"So when are you meeting up to work on your project?" Hettie asked me. I groaned falling back on the grass and putting an arm over my face to block out the light.

"In a half hour, we both have free period next, Rose suggested it. Little bitch can't mind her own business." Hettie gasped at me and I looked up at her. "What? She should mind her own business and not meddle in my life."

"She doesn't meddle in your life." Hettie said disapproving at my language.

"Fuck yeah she meddles. Well at least she tries." We all looked to Katie as she plopped down next to me. "That ginger has been asking me about you for months. If it wasn't for the fact that she's dating Malfoy and Potter has a majorly obvious crush on you, I'd say she wanted to get in your pants." I rolled my eyes.

"Right now I wish Rose Weasley did have a lesbian crush on me." They all looked down at me. "I don't know what to do about this. Do I bring it up? Do I let him do things his way? Do I ignore him? Do I try to be his friend? Come on give me some feedback here!" I exclaimed. They laughed at me.

"Take charge. Don't let him dictate how your relationship will turn out." Eliza said crossing her arms.

"Yeah stick it to the man." Katie said thrusting her hand in the air, she and Eliza high-fived above my head.

"If I were you I'd get to know him first, decide if you want to be his friend or not. If he has a personality that matches a troll just get the assignment over with. If not, become his friend and see where it goes. But because he's so shy I suggest you make the first move in getting to know him. He probably won't open up until you do." God why am I friends with feminists? But I had to admit Hettie had some decent advice. I nodded my head solemnly. Would he open up to me, even if I opened up to him? What is he really like? Why is he the way he is? I wonder if he was abducted as a kid by a hag or something and she tried to seduce him and he refused her and she did something unspeakable to him and that's why he doesn't like people touching him. Maybe I should just stop thinking.

"Hey did you guys notice Louis Weasley today?" I looked up at Eliza. She was twirling her hair again.

"What looking for a new conquest already?" Katie asked smirking. Eliza glared at her.

"I was just saying-"

"You've been going on about him forever." I said cutting her off. She turned her glare to me. And I shrugged.

"Just ask the bitch out, if you fancy him that much." Katie said simply and albeit rudely.

"I do NOT fancy Louis Weasley!" She shouted. "Besides, I believe the man should make the first move." She said pompously crossing her arms. We all gaped at her.

"Seriously?" I asked. "What happened to 'take charge, don't let him dictate how your relationship will turn out?'"

"That was for you, because Albus Potter is a twat. Louis Weasley is more of a man." She said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Does he even know you like him?" I asked.

"Does he even know you exist?" Katie asked. She glared at us.

"I know. Why doesn't Eliza talk to Albus for Riley and Katie talk to Louis for Eliza and I go and meet up with Chris?" Hettie said clapping her hands together.

"Oh yeah how's that going for you?" if possible she perked up even more.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." She sat up straighter and prouder.

"I don't understand why you like him he's a-" Eliza started but I cut her off.

"Catch he's a catch." I glared at Eliza. She rolled her eyes at me. Hettie glared at her as well.

"Thank you Riley." She turned to Katie. "Since we're on the subject of boys, anyone tickle your fancy Katherine?" Katie growled at being called by her full name.

"No, boys are stupid." She huffed and lay down next to me putting her head on my shoulder.

"What is Wood not giving you enough attention?" Eliza mocked. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"NO! He's not!" Katie yelled. We all looked at each other shocked. She's never been this upset about a guy before. I turned my head and looked at her. She had her brows furrowed together and her lips set in a pout.

"Hey are you alright? Liza was just joking." I said putting my hand on her arm. This wasn't like Katie at hall. Her eyes had started to glaze over with unshed tears and I looked up worried at Hettie and Eliza. "Hey don't be like that. We didn't know you felt that strongly about him." I said rubbing her arm and resting my head on top of hers. She sniffled a little.

"I know I've been trying to hide it, but every time I think about him I get so angry." Hettie bit her lip and Eliza looked guilty for bringing it up. "I mean, this is my last year at Hogwarts, our last year to prove ourselves. He won't even look at my plays. I just know we're going to lose the cup!" And there's the Katie we all know and love. Hettie glared at her and sat up straight crossing her arms. Eliza rolled her eyes and leaned away. I sat up laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Katie sat up and glared at us all. "This is serious you guys. Gryffindor can't lose this year, we just can't"

"I can't believe you Katherine! I was worried that he broke your hear or something!" Hettie shouted throwing her hands in the air. Katie looked at her desperately.

"But he is breaking my heart, and my hopes and dreams of being a chaser for Puddlemere United!" Katie exclaimed. The serious look on her face sent me into another fit of laughter.

"I can't believe that she actually made me feel guilty for a moment." Eliza said huffily.

"Yeah, who'd have thought you'd feel bad about anything, Miss Ice Queen." I said laughing manically now. The all looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. I probably had from all the noise I was making. Eliza tried to glare but she ended up laughing with me, Hettie and Katie soon following. We all ended up in a mass of limbs lying on the ground. Eliza had her head on my stomach so she wouldn't get any 'foreign substances' in her hair. We laughed for a good five minutes at that comment. When we all finally settled down we looked up at the branches of the beech tree hanging above us.

"So what are you guys doing when we leave?" Katie asked turning her head slightly to look at us. To be honest I had no clue.

"I'm going to be a sports reporter for the Wizarding Wireless Network." Eliza said. "I wish there was one of those picture boxes, Riley you know what I'm talking about, you have one."

"A television?" I offered.

"Yeah I wish there was a wizard television, because I'm the type of person that should be seen and heard." She said pompously.

"You are such a narcissist." Katie said.

"I don't care. I'm good looking, so what? People should be able to look at good looking people." She said shrugging. Well at least she was content with being a narcissist. "What about you Hettie?" She asked.

"I want to be a writer." She said dreamily. "I want to travel the world and write about my adventures. I want to go to America, to China, Australia and Brazil. I want to see exotic animals and people. I want to be in a country that doesn't rain seventy five percent of the year." She sighed. "But if that fails and I'm forced back to England, I want to own a bookstore or a library. Either way I want my future to involve books." We stared at her for a moment.

"Wow you're a nerd." Eliza said.

"Shut up." Hettie said shoving Eliza's arm.

"Henrietta Smith; The Librarian. I can see it now, a best seller, Number one on Witch Weekly's Top Ten Wizard Reads." Katie said raising her hands above her head making an invisible arch. Eliza and Katie laughed.

"You guys are jerks." Hettie said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Awe come on Hettie, we're great characters. You should write a book about us." Eliza said smirking and looking over at Hettie too bad she was still using me as a pillow and her vision was blocked. "Ugh Riley move your boobs. I think they just gave me a black eye."

"Serves you right I'm not a pillow."

"Yes you are, you're boobs are just dangerous." She said back.

"No they're not. My boobs are perfectly normal."

"Yeah Eliza, you're just jealous because you're relatively flat chested." Katie said sitting up next to Hettie. Eliza sat up as well grabbing a mirror out of her purse.

"I am not jealous I like my boobs just the way they are."

"What inverted?" I asked sitting up as well. Katie fell back laughing and Hettie covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha very funny ho ho it is to laugh." Eliza said, not looking away from her reflection. Katie rolled back up into a sitting position.

"All I've got to say is that Potter is one lucky bloke if you decide to agree to his advances." I blushed 50 shades of red and stared at Katie. "What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. "You're a good looking broad, not as good looking as I am, or as good looking as Eliza thinks she is, but you're not too shabby."

"I don't know if I should be flattered, or if I should question your sexual orientation. Maybe both." I said looking at her. I felt a smirk come to my face when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey girls can have girl crushes." She said raising her hands in mock surrender.

"And you have a girl crush on me?" She nodded happily.

"I've got one on Hettie too." Hettie gave her a scandalized look. "You know if I were to go lezzie I'd probably have the hotts for the nerdy type." I laughed out loud at this. She waggled her eyebrows at me and laughed as well.

"What about me?" Eliza asked. I looked at her quizzically. She is the straightest person ever, and a slight homophobe. So the fact that she felt left out of our figurative lesbian relationships was a little odd.

"You already have a big enough girl crush on yourself, you don't need any more attention." Katie said. Eliza rolled her eyes and scooted over so we were in some sort of a circle. Katie to my right, Hettie across from me and Eliza to my left.

"What were we talking about?" Eliza asked after a moment of silence.

"We were talking about you being jealous of my tits." I said, I don't know how I said that with a straight face, but it happened and Hettie and Katie started laughing again.

"Har har. No before, I mean. Weren't we talking about the future?" the smile fell from my face.

"Yeah, Riles what are you going to be?" Katie asked. In all honesty I had no clue. I didn't have any special talents, or skills. I hated mass quantities of children. There wasn't a family business or tradition I could work my way into. Blood makes me queasy, and large animals scare the crap out of me. I looked down at my lap and I saw my watch. Oh shit. I looked at the face of the clock and saw the time.

"Late." I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Late for what?" Hettie asked. I started running towards the castle.

"I was supposed to meet Albus ten minutes ago in the library." I shouted over my shoulder. I sped my way through a mass of people and sprinted up the stairs, skipping over the trick step and hurling myself down the hallway, using every secret passage I knew. I flew through the doors of the library in record time for me at least. I ran up to the table he was sitting at with Rose and Scorpius. I screeched to a halt and bent over grabbing the stitch in my side. They all looked up at me shocked.

"Sorry-I'm late…lost-track-of time." I wheezed out. One hand on my side the other on the table in front of me. Albus just stared at me quill poised in midair as if he had been about to write. Scorpius kept blinking at me. Rose was the first to recover, she forced out a smile and gestured for me to sit down. I obliged and flopped into the chair next to Albus, across from her.

"Well let's get started now, shall we?" She said pulling a pile of books toward her then handing one to each of us. I opened it to the index and started to read.


	6. Failing At Life Before It Begins

Chapter 6: Failing At Life Before It Begins

_Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. _

"For the love of Merlin, STOP TAPPING YOUR DAMN QUILL!" I snapped my head forward, away from the door, and looked at an irritated Scorpius. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. I forgot how much my tapping annoyed him. But I couldn't help myself, it was a nervous tick, and she wasn't here yet.

"Sorry." I said not really meaning it. I moved my gaze back to the library doors waiting.

"Mate she's coming calm your tits." Scorpius said pulling his book toward him. Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't use that language it's offensive." She snapped. Her bossy side was coming out. She insisted we all look through books together to gather the necessary information before we split up into our separate partnerships. Whatever, as long as I didn't have her breathing down my neck for six weeks.

"It's not offensive. It's just a phrase." Scorpius said rubbing the back of his head.

"It is too offensive. It's offensive to women. We don't take kindly to being subjected into a stupid saying." She said crossing her arms and scowling.

"How are women being subjected to anything? Tits. It's a body part. Fat men have them." Scorpius responded. "I don't understand women."

"Hamilton says it all the time." The bickering couple looked up at me curiously. I don't know why I said it. Probably to get Rose to shut up, and also I liked the fact that she wasn't bothered by it. I've heard her saying 'calm your tits' for as long as I could remember. I remember Smith used to get so upset over it, it was kind of funny. I found it hilarious that she was the biggest sexist against females that I've ever seen. She sat back and laughed last year when Meghan Longbottom and company started a feminist movement protesting that girls should be allowed to wear pants and not have to wear skirts, and a whole bunch of other nonsense. She just stood there mocking them the whole time. Probably because girls did have the option of wearing pants and Longbottom just wanted some attention. It was great, I think that's when I first noticed her. I was pushed away from my thoughts when a loud screeching noise sounded right next to our table and someone ran into a chair.

She stood there holding a stitch in her side and panting her face flushed and hair falling out of her pony tail. Her mouth was parted and she was breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she tried to control herself. Her shirt was untucked and her tie was undone hanging around her neck. She was beautiful.

"Sorry-I'm late…lost-track-of time." She managed to stammer out. She looked over at Rose and nodded sitting down next to me. I couldn't take my eyes away. I could see tiny beads of sweat on her temple. Rose said something and dropped a book in front of me, and one in front of her. She opened it up and began reading the index. She stuck her tongue out as she searched through it. She does that a lot when she reads and writes.

Eventually I pulled my gaze away from her, with the help of a swift kick to my shin from Rose, and turned to the large volume in front of me. I could barely concentrate. I could smell the vanilla mint and feel the heat coming off her body from our close proximity. Every time she was near me my senses were heightened. I could see, hear, smell, taste and feel, all because of her. I chanced a quick look at her. Her grey eyes looked curiously at the page in front of her and she held her pink tongue between her red lips. Apparently my quick look wasn't quick enough and I received another sharp kick in my shin. I glared up at Rose and she glared right back. Why did she insist on our groups studying together?

~TIME WARP~POV CHANGE~

"So we add, um, we add, shit what do we add next?" I bit my lip and scribbled out lacewings, we don't even need that for a Wolfsbane potion. God I'm so confused. How did I even make it to NEWT level Potions? And Captain Creepy Pants over there isn't helpful at all. He barely says a word, just stares at me. If it wasn't for the random grunts at my mishaps I would think he's not even paying attention to the project.

Albus and I were working in the library about a week after our first awkward study session with Rose and Scorpius. He was watching me, looking over my shoulder to read what I had written down. After twenty minutes of silence I threw my quill down and glared. Albus looked up at me.

"You know, you are very difficult to work with." I said. He raised his eyebrow. I pointed at him practically jumping out of my chair. "THAT! That is what I'm talking about. Are you mute or something? You never speak, it's like you're part troll or something. You only grunt at me when I'm about to make a mistake. I don't understand you."

"I don't like to talk to people." He mumbled.

"Obviously," I said rolling my eyes. "Do you talk to anyone? Surely you can't be this quiet all the time. I mean even Helen Keller made some noise every now and then."

"Who's Helen Ke-" I waved my hand at him.

"She was deaf dumb and blind. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that if we are going to be partners we need to work together and I don't speak troll so we're going to have to speak in a language we are mutually fluent in."

"Really now?" He asked smirking at me.

"Yes really. I don't know about you but I don't want to fail potions, I've got to get as many NEWTS as possible." He looked curiously at me, asking a silent 'Why?' "I don't know what to do with my life, I was hoping I'd figure it out before I got to this point, but I haven't so I need to keep my options open and learn as many topics as possible. You know in the hope that my future will somehow be revealed…in a classroom." God my life sucks.

"You don't always have to know everything."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to know what you want to do in life. Considering life is just around the corner." I said slumping in my seat. This had been bothering me for a while. I felt like I failed at life before it even began.

"What do you like to do?" He asked looking at me. What did I like to do? I liked hanging out. I like going to quidditch games. I liked naps. If it was possible to be a child for a job I would be CEO of the industry.

"I don't know, nothing useful at least." I said shrugging.

"Doesn't matter, what do you like to do?" I looked up at him. He looked so serious and determined. He legitimately wanted to help me.

"I don't know I like hanging out, listening to people, I like helping them out. But I don't want to be some psych person. It's more likely that I'll be put into therapy than actually being a therapist. Hey don't laugh at me." He brought his hand up to hide his smile. He looked at me thinking intently, or at least that's what I think he's doing. He could just be checking me out, Liza says he does that a lot.

"Do you see yourself in a wizarding profession?" he asked me seriously. Since when is he all Mr. I want to learn about your life? I wonder if he likes me less knowing I have absolutely no future other than to mooch of my friends and family.

"Honestly? Not really I'm crap at magic. I mean I'm not awful but I would never rely on my own magic for something complicated. I'm good with simple things but if it was a life or death situation I'd probably pick up a blunt object or something to fight my way out." He smiled at me.

"You're muggleborn aren't you?"

"Yeah what of it?" I asked.

"Do you want to work in the muggle world?" Did I? No. I most certainly did not. Muggles have never been too kind to me. I shook my head, and he nodded. "I'll think of something for you to do. But in the meantime, the ingredient you want next is Wolfsbane." I glared up at him.

"Thanks for finally contributing." I looked at the sheet of paper with the list of ingredients on it that Professor Lupin gave us. "Hey Wolfsbane isn't even on the list." I looked up at Albus to see him roll his eyes.

"Is there Monkshood or Aconite?" He asked. I looked back down. There was Aconite at the top of the list.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why we would need those they're the same thing as…oh, um yeah. Never mind." Wow I'm an idiot. Blushing scarlet I tried to hide behind my hair. I heard his sad attempt at quieting his laugh. "Quit laughing at me. I know I'm mentally challenged but that's no reason to mock me." He grinned at me and I was blinded for a moment. Lord he had a beautiful smile. He should smile more often. Blinking repeatedly I refocused on his face.

"You're really pretty did you know that?" As soon as the words left my mouth my eyes widened and my face turned cherry red once again. His did as well. We both sat up straight not realizing we had moved closer. Albus scratched the back of his neck. He forced out a laugh and I felt my face heat up another ten degrees.

"Huh? Pretty? Not ruggedly handsome?" I looked back at him. Was Albus Potter flirting with me? I think he was, oh the girls were going to enjoy this. I tried to bring my face back to normal color.

"Well you're more of a pretty boy, not so much rugged." I said smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"A pretty boy? I would expect that for Scorpius, but me seriously?" I laughed out loud at him.

"Well Scorpius is pretty much the definition of pretty boy. He's like Eliza that way. You know the whole I see my reflection therefore I must fix my hair, type of deal."

"Merlin he does that far too often. Just the other day he meticulously cleaned his spoon in order to get a reflective surface so he could 'fix his appearance.'" Albus laughed using air quotes on the last bit.

"Pfft. Please I can one up you. One time Eliza was being yelled at by Professor Monroe for not paying attention in class and she actually checked her reflection in his glasses."

"You've got to be shitting me?"

"Nope, she seriously did. It was the most ridiculous thing I have ever witnessed. Hey, what's the most ridiculous thing you've ever done?" I asked. He leaned back in his chair and stroked an imaginary beard on his chin making me laugh. He smiled at me and winked.

"I don't know, I took Care of Magical Creatures and got burned by a blast ended skrewt?"

"No stupid that's not anything ridiculous. Everyone who takes that class gets attacked by something weird that Hagrid brings in. Think of something else, something reckless, something that makes no sense, not even to you but made you happy, happier than you've ever been." He looked at me, his smile lessening.

"The most reckless thing I've ever done," He looked at me and I nodded, "Was probably stopping you from switching partners." He blushed but didn't break eye contact. I blushed as well. What was I supposed to say to that? After a moment he sat back up and cleared his throat. He grabbed the list of the ingredients and started reading it. "Well now we have to incorporate the powdered moonstone. Then I think we'll have the order right. It's awful that we're not allowed to use the book, and have to figure this out on our own. Teddy really knows how to irritate his students doesn't he?" He kept rambling on and I wish I could have said something to him, to make him feel less awkward. But I don't really know what to say to him. Normally when someone is embarrassed I laugh and make a joke. But this isn't funny. This is something else. Something I don't know what to do about, because it involves me. Nothing in my life is understandable and I have no clue how to deal with that. And this boy, man, whatever, has forced me to admit that I know absolutely nothing about myself. I wish I could hate him for it, but I can't.

"When I was 15 I broke into an abandoned building in my hometown and smoked for the first time with my brother. He was on crutches and feeling stressed about his surgery, so he didn't want to go there alone. He told me he wanted me to go with him. Not his friends, me. So I did something I swore I would never do and I went and smoked with my brother because he wanted me to. We talked all night long, he told me he was proud that I was different, and that I was special. No one had ever told me that before, it's my favorite memory." Albus looked up at me. His eyes were swimming with emotion. You know how they say eyes are the window to the soul, I'm pretty sure Albus's eyes held his soul. I couldn't tell what he was feeling but I could see it in his eyes. It was confusing and enthralling in the same moment. He smiled slightly at me and I smiled back. We didn't really speak after that, we just worked on our project, but it was nice. I felt like we had bonded, that there wasn't this weird awkwardness hovering over us anymore. Sure we haven't discussed his creepy crush on me, but we have reached a level of understanding with each other. Sure I'll bring it up, but only after the project. That way there were no weird or forced meetings to get a decent grade.


	7. I'm Going To Do It, Just Not Right Now

Chapter 7: I'm Going To Do It, Just Not Right Now

My mood definitely reflected the November weather outside, cold and dreary. I didn't sleep last night. I didn't eat this morning. I didn't wait for Scorpius and Rose before I left for Charms. I sat alone in the classroom. The silence was deafening. Today was the day we turned in our Potions projects. Our Wolfsbane potion was complete and perfect, our paper was written. Everything was ready to turn in. But I didn't want it to be. What if it wasn't done would Teddy give me an extension? I just need more time, I'm not done yet.

"Awe is little baby Potter sad because he can't force Hamilton to spend time with him anymore?" Scorpius sat next to me doing his best baby voice. I felt my face grow hot and I knew I couldn't deny it after that.

"Oh Scor don't be so mean to him you used to be the same way with me." Rose said as she sat on the other side of him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." He said waving her off. She got that pissed look on her face and knew he'd pay for that later. "The thing is Al, you're too chicken shit to do anything. You're practically in love with this girl and it takes all your power just to form a coherent sentence around her. It's been six weeks have you even tried?"

"Yes you twat, we talk."

"About what, surely not your feelings for her? No that would be way too difficult. I bet you just talked about school like the little swot you are." My hands clenched involuntarily. He was really starting to piss me off. "But do you know what Al, eventually guys are going to realize that you won't do anything about it and they'll come in. They'll charm her; sweep her off her feet and all that other bullshit. She'll stop thinking about you and move on."

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me?" I asked.

"Yes you bloody cad! Get angry and go get your woman." He glared intently at me, waiting. My shoulders slumped.

"I can't" I felt defeated. I couldn't face the rejection. I was put in Slytherin for a reason. Self-preservation is key. Gee I was in such a swell mood today I'm even being sarcastic to myself.

"Al, do you want me to talk to her?" Rose asked leaning around Scorpius, who looked severely disappointed.

"Rose he already emasculates himself enough, he doesn't need you to do it too." Scorpius is really pissing me the fuck off. So what if I contemplate sabotaging the potion for a few more days with her? So what if I don't tell her how I feel, she already knows anyway. Scorpius can shove it up his ass. In fact I'll do it for him shove his shiny little head even farther up his ass. Maybe that would wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Hey Al you ready for potions?" I almost screamed, and that would have been horribly embarrassing. She grinned at me. "Awe did I scare you?" She asked teasingly.

"Maybe a little." I mumbled.

Oh come on Al don't go back to being quiet we've come so far. Don't make all this training for naught." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius and Rose blatantly staring at us. Well I'll give the meddling little shits something to stare at.

"Training me? What do I look like a dog?" I could feel myself smiling as I looked at her.

"Maybe a little." She said holding up her thumb and forefinger showing me how little.

"I'm offended Miss Hamilton. In what way do I look like a dog?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." I almost burst out laughing at her completely straight face. She sat up straighter. "Besides, I would hate to have murder on my hands at such a young age. It would ruin my nonexistent future." Her face split into a grin after a moment. It lessened however when Redding fell into the seat next to her.

"Ri-Ri can-"

"Don't call me that. It's annoying." Redding just waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever, I was just trying to butter you up-"

"You failed."

"Shut your face hole and let me speak." She waited a few moments before speaking again. "So I was wondering if I could copy your homework before the Prof gets here. Hettie wouldn't let me and Katie didn't do hers."

"Eliza you can't copy someone else's work it's against the rules. I won't stand for it." Rose said huffily.

"Well it's a good thing you're sitting down." Riley said pulling out a scroll of parchment from her bag.

"Yeah ginger snap go make out with your boyfriend, I have a limited amount of time here." Redding said snapping her fingers in Rose's direction then huddled over her incomplete assignment and Riley sat reading her the answers. I know it sounds creepy but I watched her all through class, I couldn't help myself. I felt like this was the last time I would ever be this close to her that she would somehow realize that I'm not worth her time. She no longer is obligated to spend time with me. I wish I had said something. I wish Scorpius wasn't right; I'd rather kill myself than admit that out loud.

The bell signaling the end of class came far too soon. Begrudgingly I stood and gathered my things and walked out the door. I followed slowly behind Rose and Scorpius, not sure if I should wait for her or not. I looked over my shoulder at her, Smith and Redding were whispering to her as she rolled her eyes. Ray just kept pushing the group down the hall. At once all four of them looked up right at me. I turned around facing forward, but I know they saw my ears turn red. I heard her say goodbye and run up next to me.

"Hey Al." She said falling in stride with me.

"Hey."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit depressed."

"Do I?" So she noticed what's the big deal, other than the fact that I feel like I'm about to vomit, not much.

"Yeah." She paused for a moment playing with her hands, twisting the ring on her right hand. "Uh Al?"

"Yes?"

"Hettie has a theory, and um, well you know what never mind. It's nothing. Let's just get to potions and turn in our project." What the hell? Smith has a theory about what? Is that what they were whispering about? Was it about me? No it couldn't have been, could it?

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I asked she bit her lip thinking, and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. She looked forward and threw her head back. She stopped walking and sighed. I turned to look at her and she had her finger pointing at my face.

"Look Potter, I'm not one to beat around the bush. I know you like me and that you were really pumped about being my partner, and to be honest I wanted to just die. But now that we've talked and you've calmed your tits about being in the same room as me, I think we can call each other friends. So you don't have to work your cunning Slytherin mind too hard in thinking of a way to coerce or blackmail me into spending time with you. I think you're a fairly decent person and if I hated you I would show it. So stop acting like a depressing little prat and deal with it." She stomped her way past me and down the stairs into the entrance hall. I don't want to sound weird or anything but I was practically skipping the rest of the way to the dungeons. Rose and Scorpius looked at me as I walked into the classroom. I must have had a ridiculous look on my face because they both were looking wide eyed at me. I just shrugged at them and slid into my seat next to her.

"Took you long enough to get here. Did you stand gob smacked in the middle of the hall after I left you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, well you sort of surprised me." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Well maybe you shouldn't think so little of people next time." She shook her head still smiling and turned to face the front of the room while Teddy lectured. "So what were you planning on doing to spend more time with me?" She asked. My heart stopped for a moment. For a Hufflepuff she's pretty damn smart, that or her friends are. Why did she have to ask me that?

"Uh, I was going to mess up the potion." She turned to glare at me.

"Really Potter? You were going to make me have a shitty grade so you could continue with your…well whatever you thought we were doing?"

"Since when do you call me Potter?"

"Since you started to act like an idiot." She said simply. Well I couldn't argue with that logic. Class passed by without incident. We turned in our project halfway through while our potion was brewing, as we turned it in however Teddy gave me a horribly obvious wink before sending us back to our seats. I could die of embarrassment; the whole class was trying to hide their laughter as we sat down. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to give a reaction.

"What's the deal with everyone? Do they have nothing more exciting in their mundane and pathetic lives than to stare at us because we did a potion together? It's like they all have rodent sized brains and are distracted by new and shiny things. That and you're already in the papers every other week, so they want to get the exclusive or some other bullshit. Bunch of tossers."

"Aren't I supposed to be the cynical one?" I asked laughing.

"Oh didn't you know we're switching roles for today. I'm going to be the depressing judgmental, who hates the world and everyone in it, and you get to be the one with the amazing personality that everyone adores. I figure you deserve to have a break from your difficult life as a cynic. It must be very hard on you to keep up with all this pent up aggression and not to mention your melodramatic attitude." At first I couldn't tell if she was joking or severely pissed off. But then she grinned at me and it felt like all my troubles just vanished. I couldn't help it I busted up laughing. She joined in and soon we were leaning on each other so we wouldn't fall. I think the class might have died of shock. I just so happened to notice Scorpius out of the corner of my eye. He was gesturing frantically toward her. I gave him a 'what the fuck' look. He glared at me before mouthing. 'Make a move.' I'm pretty sure there was an expletive at the end as well.

"So um are you going to the game next week?" I asked her I saw Scorpius face palm and Rose smack his shoulder. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. My Puffers are playing. I can't just not go. Why are you going?"

"Eh I'm thinking about it. But I'll probably skip it won't last that long anyway."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Have you ever seen your house play?"

"Eh, true, but I'm still going. I have to cheer Garrett and Katie on." Why does she have to cheer that little prick on? Isn't there some stupid chicks before dicks things she should just cheer on Ray, and then Fredrickson will get hit in the face with a bludger and go into a coma and I'll comfort her when she gets upset about it. Fuck, Potter, what is going on in your brain?

The bell rang and everyone packed up to leave. She said goodbye and smiled before leaving the classroom. I put my bag over my shoulder and turned to see Scorpius staring at me.

"What?" I asked walking to the door. He of course followed.

"You call that making a move? You asked her about bloody quidditch!"

"Yeah so?"

"When I say make a move, I mean ask the damn broad out."

"Don't fucking call her that."

"Oooh excuse me, I wasn't aware that you suddenly became a gentleman. Please forgive me your grace."

"I'd really just like to beat your face in."

"Well you can't do that because then you'd have no friends."

"Yes I would. She said we were friends."

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe that when you can actually say her name."

"I can say her name." I growled at him.

"Really? Care to share?"

"Not particularly no."

"So ignoring the fact that you can't say her name, what makes you friends? Have you ever hung out when not doing something school related? Have you pulled that metaphorical stick out of your ass and let her in? Can you give her a hug? She's a very huggy person. Not very British if you ask me."

"I didn't." He continued as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Because if you really like her you'd think you'd want to date her and do the whole couple thing. And that includes touching each other. Do you think you could handle that Alby? I don't know if you're ready for that stage yet. I think you're still in the 'Ew cooties' stage. But hey who am I to judge."

"That is exactly why you should stop, Scor. It's Albus' life, you shouldn't meddle." Rose said appearing out of nowhere.

"You're one to talk. Ray runs and hides every time you walk in a room in fear that you're going to attack her with another round of questions." Rose slapped his arm and led us into the Great Hall, and to the Slytherin table.

"I just think you should be more considerate of your friend's feelings."

"Pfft. Al doesn't have feelings, unless Hamilton is in the room. What I say has little to no effect on him, other than anger. And Al," he turned to look at me. "You need to do something about it. You're a horribly dreadful person, but then she comes around and you're as happy as Rita Skeeter when she's invited to a dramatic social event, well maybe not she has that creepy happy thing-" Rose cut him off.

"What he means Al is that no one has seen you this happy in years. We want you to be happy Al, we all do; Scorpius, me, your parents, nana and grandpa Weasley, we want the old Al back. And besides, it would kill James to see you that ecstatically happy. Just think about it, you would have someone and he'd be alone, because he can't hold on to a girl for more than a week." I let Rose's words sink in. Yes I would be happy, but would it be worth the rejection? Yes I think it would. Think of all I could gain with her. If she said no I'd be exactly where I am now, but if she said yes. Merlin, that would be the day. But I don't want to do it now. I looked up at Rose who was glaring at Scorpius, apparently I missed something.

"I'll do it." Their heads snapped over to look at me, both of them slack jawed and wide eyed.

"What?"

"Did he just-?"

"I can't believe it? Tosser grew some balls."

"I'll do it, but I'm going to wait until after the Holidays. Set the New year off right." Rose smiled at me. She smiled that smile, the one that said she really just wanted to hug you she was so happy, but thankfully she refrained herself.

"Albus I'm so happy. Would you like me to tell Katherine? I could ask her and Riley's other friends to-"

"Damn Rose, let the man do this on his own. He doesn't need your help." She glared at Scorpius. And let the bickering commence.

**Please for the love of all that is Holy on this planet please review. I don't want to beg but I will if the need arises.**


	8. I Like Green

Chapter 8: I Like Green

Not only was I depressed but now I was freezing. We made our way outside into the crisp December air. Why they decided to have a quidditch game so late in the year I'll never know. Eliza and I walked towards the pitch with our arms linked headed to the Hufflepuff stands anticipating a tragic defeat. Don't get me wrong I love my house and my fellow Badgers, well except Meghan Longbottom that cow should be shot, but Gryffindor is going to murder us. I asked Garrett, last night, what he thought, he claimed we didn't have a basilisk's chance in a rooster pen and I couldn't argue, my whole life seemed that way though. Eliza scowled at sitting in a sea of black and yellow, but never the less she sat down next to me and made herself comfortable. I know this is a horrible time and place to start a personal conversation, but I had to ask her.

"Hey, Liza can I ask you something?"

"You just did but whatever." I started playing with my hands. I guess it was a nervous tick of mine.

"Jack owled me this morning…" I trailed off and looked at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What did it say?"

"He said mum is sick, that she's in the hospital, and- and she…shit Eliza I don't know what to do? Can I ask to go home and visit? Is that allowed here?"

"Riley, she's at the hospital the healers will make her better and she'll be released you have nothing to worry about."

"They aren't healers they're doctors, they're muggles. They don't have magic to help her."

"Well it's a muggle disease, and so muggle doctors should be able to handle it. Now forget your worries, they'll be gone eventually." No matter how bluntly and snoody she sounds she did have a valid point. Jack never said it was life threatening. So they must be able to deal with it. She'll be fine.

"Thanks Liza."

"You're welcome. Now on a lighter note, why didn't Hettie come again?" she asked taking off her glove and inspecting her finger nails frowning at a chip in her polish.

"Hettie doesn't even come to support her own house, why would she come to this game?" I replied.

"So what is she doing without us?" she asked as if she couldn't comprehend someone doing something without us.

"Probably trying to woo Chris. You know how frustrated she is with him." She groaned at my response.

"If he doesn't make a move soon I'll kick his ass." She growled. Chris had asked Hettie to go to Hogsmeade with him earlier in the year, but the little twat keeps postponing saying he's busy. That is a load of horse shit who's busy three Hogsmeade trips in a row.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS WELCOME TO THE LAST QUIDDITCH GAME BEFORE CHRISTMAS, GRYFFINDOR VERSUS HUFFLEPUFF!" The entire stadium erupted into cheers so loud I couldn't even hear Lysander announce the players. I just screamed loudly for Katie and Garrett when they came on the field. They lined up in their positions and the balls were released.

The game didn't last very long Hufflepuff managed to score twice during the half hour game, for us that was pretty good. Gryffindor managed to score thirteen times and catch the snitch. There were no injuries and no hard feelings so it was a relatively pointless game. And Liza proceeded to tell me so for the next two hours.

"Honestly Riley, we knew it was going to be a stupid game, I mean your house can't play for shit, and it was cold why did we even bother. I should have just stayed with Hettie and tried to ruin Bane's day. That would have been much more entertaining. I mean come on no one even got hit by a bludger. How shitty is that?" I rolled my eyes as her monologue continued all the way to her dorm. Gryffindor was having a victory party and everyone fifth year and up was going, or so I was told. But hey I'm not going to pass up free alcohol.

"Now Slytherin versus Gryffindor, that will be the game of the century. Oh I can see it now. We'll smash the living shit out of those pathetic lions, they won't even see it coming. Oh yes, yes, yes."

"Ew, Liza it sounds like you're having an orgasm to the thought of beating Gryffindor. It's a little disturbing." She scoffed at me.

"What do you know? I bet you've never even had an orgasm." She said. Then turning to a blank wall and muttering the password.

"What and you have?" She gave me an incredulous look.

"Uh duh, Lance Rutton, he graduated last year. I've told you this."

"Uh no you didn't super slut."

"Hey I'm no super slut, you want super slut just look at my roommates." Well I couldn't argue there Audrey Middleton and Patricia Herriot we the biggest slags I have ever met. They were those stereotypical muggle cheerleader types. Where they looked perfect on the outside, but once you get to the seedy underbelly of their personalities you realize what horribly indecent people they are. You never want to be cornered by either of them. This makes getting ready in Eliza's dorm even more awful.

"So why, pray tell, are we getting ready here again?"

"Because I haven't picked my outfit out yet, duh." She said rolling her eyes and opening her door.

"Well I don't even have anything to change into…"

"Yes you do, I took the liberty of buying you some decent party clothes, think of it as your Christmas gift." She ruffled through her trunk and threw a package at my head hitting me square in the face.

"Gee thanks." I pulled it off my head and took the dress out. I suppose it wasn't horrible.

Almost three hours later we were walking up seven flights of stairs. Eliza was still shorter than me even in her six inch platforms. I got my way for once and kept my chucks on. I however had no voice in the matter of my hair, make up, jewelry, or clothing. She even made me get different underwear, saying that if I was going to get laid I couldn't be caught wear granny panties. Well you know what fuck her I want to be comfortable. We neared the Fat Lady and Eliza looked at her hand where she wrote the password.

"Dragon Taint. Seriously, Dragon Taint, who the fuck comes up with this shit?" She said the Fat Lady glared at her but swung open none the less.

My eardrums almost burst the moment we walked through the portrait hole. Muggle music was reverberating throughout the Gryffindor common room. A large DJ station was set up between the two sets of staircases, no doubt leading up to the dormitories. Furniture was pressed against the walls to make room for a dance floor. Bodies were grinding against one another, in some massive clothed orgy. We were almost to the bar when some drunkard walked up to us and I grabbed Liza's arm to stop her.

"Hey sexy ladies, care for a drink?" He asked holding a bottle of fire whiskey. Well here's my free alcohol.

"Sure." I grabbed the bottle and drank it. Eliza and the guy looked at me.

"Riley you didn't even hesitate. You drank a whole fucking bottle of fire whiskey...from a random stranger!" Eliza said jaw falling open.

"Well if you're going to drink you better go balls to the walls." The drunkard looked like he was about to cry.

"That one was mine." He said forlornly. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well now it's gone and you should be too." She said shooing him away. Grunting he turned and pushed his way into the mass of bodies. She turned back to me. "You know if you keep that up you're going to get raped, or something."

"Oh live a little Liza. Come on let's get you some alcohol, maybe then you won't be so uptight." I grabbed her arm dragging her toward the makeshift bar. I heard her mumbling something about not being uptight, but I didn't pay her much attention. Reggie Lee was behind the counter flipping bottles around and making a show for a bunch of intoxicated bimbos. I shoved one off a stool and sat down.

"Hey Reg, I need two shots of whiskey and something fruity for the lady." I said winking at Liza and throwing my arm around her. She scowled at me and pushed me off.

"Seriously Riley, people are going to think we're lesbians."

"Let 'em I don't care." I shrugged.

"Cancel her order and just give us a bottle of whiskey to share." I grinned.

"That's my girl." She rolled her eyes but grinned back. I turned to Reggie. "Make it the biggest one you have my man. My friend here needs some liquid courage." I said slapping the counter.

"Why, exactly, do I need 'liquid courage'?" Eliza asked putting finger quotes around the words.

"Because tonight is the night that you tell Louis Weasley you fancy the pants off him."

"I do not fancy Louis Weasley…or his pants." She shouted at me.

"Of course you don't." Eliza and I jumped, and spun around. Katie stood behind us grinning. "You only talk about him every day."

"Trying, and failing, to casually bring him up in conversations." I put in trying not to laugh.

"Talking about his hair." Katie flipped her hair around.

"His arms." I tried to flex.

"His eyes." Katie blinked obnoxiously.

"His abs." I rubbed my stomach.

"His laugh." She leaned toward Eliza.

"His charming personality." I leaned in as well

"His quidditch skills." She grinned manically.

"The way he handles his broom." I waggled my eyebrows. Eliza looked purple from anger.

"SHUT UP!" Katie and I burst into laughter; I think Reggie was laughing at us too. "Just because I've acknowledged his perfection doesn't mean I like him it just means I'm not blind." She said snootily. Reggie must have felt sorry for her because he placed a bottle on the counter bigger than my head.

"Here you are ladies. Biggest bottle of the best whiskey we have." He placed three shot glasses down and Katie and I grinned at one another. I started to pour shots. "Drink up ladies this is going to be one hell of a night." Clinking our glasses together and drinking I could feel the alcohol burn down my throat. Suddenly I got a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. We took shot after shot at the bar. Eliza was wasted, and slurring her speech.

"Why doesn't he like me? He should like me, I mean we're both perfect. Why doesn't he get it?" She was practically crying.

"Because you Muppet, you've never said a word to him that wasn't about school or quidditch." Katie said slapping her upside the head.

"We're teenagers, there isn't much else going on." I said looking around.

"Well that's not the point now is it?" Katie said.

"Then what is the point?" I asked taking another shot. She stared at me for a moment. She put her finger on her chin. Then her eyes widened.

"I'M DRUNK! And I don't- AIDEN! YOU TOSSPOT DRINK WITH ME." She downed another shot and ran away.

"I guess it's just…me." I turned to talk to Liza but she wasn't there. Looking around I saw her crawling on the floor towards the couches. I watched her for as she wormed her way between a couch and a wall. She stuck her head up and perched her nose on the back of the couch glaring daggers at Louis Weasley who was making out with some ginger chick about three inches away from Liza's face. Huh? I thought he was related to all the gingers at this school. Guess not, or maybe, nah forget it he can't be that drunk.

I turned back around to the counter to see the bottle of whiskey not even halfway empty. Well I guess Katie and Eliza don't want anymore. I grinned and winked at Reggie before picking up the giant bottle and poured some in my mouth. Reggie and I proceeded to throw back five or six shots before I tottered my way out to the makeshift dance floor with my bottle, gallon, whatever you want to call it, of booze. In the middle of the crowd I found Marie Sky, she was a bit of a bitch but she was nice enough to be Rose's friend so she can't be that bad.

"HEEEEY SEXY LAAADAAAY!" I screamed in her ear. She turned around and screamed giving me a hug.

"WHY ARE WE HUGGING I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"CAUSE WE'RE DRUNK, BITCH!"

"OH YEAH! DANCE WITH ME SLUT!"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, YOU ABOMINABLE TWAT!" She laughed and pulled herself up against me.

"WOO!" Yup I could definitely feel the alcohol now.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME AGAIN?" I asked.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO FUCK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ALBUS POTTER AND YOU'RE HIS GIRL! BUT NOW I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT WHISKEY AND I LOVE WHISKEY EVEN THOUGH I THREW UP IN THE CORNER!"

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"

"IT WAS!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU LIKED AL ANYMORE!"

"FUCK NO HES SO SEXY I'LL NEVER STOP TRYING TO TAP DAT ASS!"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?"

"YUP!"

"WELL GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" The music kept thumping louder and louder. The louder it got the more fuzzy my brain felt. I think Marie left and I couldn't see Eliza or Katie anymore. I think I remember Katie having a go at Aiden and then start snogging, but who knows what really happened. Wait what am I talking about again? Oh yeah I'm not dancing with anyone I know. Where's Eliza, I think I left my pants somewhere; oh I'm in a dress that's why I don't have pants. Wasn't I with Marie just a second ago? Who's behind me? He has blonde hair. He's not dancing right. I'll show him. I'm a good dancer. I'm thirsty. I have a drink. Wait didn't I have a bottle? Why do I have a cup? Oh well, it's red. I like green. Al's eyes are green. Oooh ROBOT DANCE! Blondie is trying to grind. He's stupid looking. Where is someone I know? Al's in the corner. Hey he's someone I know! I'll go say hi and leave stupid looking blonde here. He smiled his pretty smile at me.

"AL! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!" I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. He smells good, like soapy woodsy ness. He smiled down at me. He had a pretty face. I like his face. He has pretty eyes. I like his hair too. I want to touch it. Oooh it's soft. He's smiling at me. I like it. His eyes sparkle when he smiles. I like green.

**I swear to all that is holy in this world if I don't get more reviews I will not post another chapter. That is all thank you very much.**


	9. Why Can't She Be Sober?

Chapter 9: Why Can't She Be Sober?

I had planned on leaving. Hell I had planned on not even coming. Scorpius had gone upstairs with Rose about an hour ago. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing, I'd probably throw up. I was almost at the portrait hole when I saw her. I couldn't help myself I just stared, I wouldn't be judged here. All the drunken horny teenagers wouldn't pay me any mind. She was dancing in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. She looked absolutely ridiculous and I loved it. She was trying, and failing to do the robot while some jackass was grinding against her. It was as if she didn't even realize he was there she was just concentrating on the music, her dancing, and the cup of alcohol in her right hand. She's pretty good at multitasking for a drunk. I kept trying to make myself leave but I just couldn't. I couldn't look away from her. From her messed up hair, that was obviously once well done, to her black form fitting dress, all the way down to her silver chucks. I guess Eliza didn't get her way in the shoe department. After a minute or so she looked up right at me, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, I would kill for her to look at me like that sober. She drunkenly ran towards me, and I felt the biggest grin coming to my face.

"AL! I didn't know you were here!" She said shouting. When she got close enough she threw her arms around me, and we fell into the wall. I didn't tense up, like normal, and that scared me more than anything, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I hugged her back. She pulled away just enough to look at me with this goofy grin on her face. She reached up and touched my hair and her grin widened if that was possible.

"Yeah I came with Scorpius and Rose."

"I came with Liza, but I lost her a while ago. She was gonna tell Louis that she wanted to jump his bones. Well maybe just the one bone. Ha-ha." She laughed and continued to smile at me.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked smiling at her. She was a lot more than few sheets to the wind.

"A shit ton, so much I probably won't remember anything tomorrow and I'll wake up with a terrible headache. How much have you drinked? Drank? Drunk?" she laughed at her herself, I couldn't help but join in. "You have a pretty laugh Al, you should be a more happy person. I like you when you're not a cynical little shit." She laughed again and gave me another hug. I was about to respond when the jackass she was dancing with showed up.

"Hey, hey girl, are we going to dance some more? Or do want to go straight up to my room?" Jackass said. The son of a bitch didn't even remember her name.

"Those are really crappy options, can't I go somewhere without you?" She responded. I laughed out loud and the jackass glared at me. She turned around to look at him but held my arms so they stayed around her waist so I wouldn't let her go. I was perfectly content with that arrangement.

"Come on I helped you look for your friends you owe me. You know in the sexual department." Jackass said choosing to ignore me. The idiot thrust his hips in her direction. Well that shit isn't happening. Call me possessive or whatever the hell you want, but she's mine. Yes I finally admit it, so sue me. My blood was boiling. Surely he isn't that stupid. My grip tightened on her and she looked up at me. Jackass must not have liked her attention being diverted so he sauntered up to her and grabbed her hips right below where my arms were holding her. That's when I snapped. In an instant I had one hand on his collar and shook him. With the other hand I was pushing her behind me.

"Listen jackass, you're not going anywhere with her, do you understand me? If you even think about touching her I will beat your face in so hard you'll be shitting out teeth." I let go of his collar and pushed him away. I turned back to her trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to beat the shit out of the guy right in front of her. I looked at her and she was smirking back at me, and swaying slightly. She was about to say something when she looked behind me with wide eyes. A hand fell on my shoulder.

"Hey man, if I want to fuck some bird, you have no say in-" He didn't get to finish, before I whirled around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and didn't move. I'm really bad at controlling my temper.

"Did you kill him?!" She asked panicked. I put my arm around her and pulled her toward the exit, setting her unfinished drink on a table.

"No he's just unconscious, but he'll be in pain in the morning." I helped pull her through the portrait hole and into the corridor.

"Does your hand hurt?" She asked.

"Nah, he had a blubbery face." I wasn't trying to be macho or anything to impress her, it really didn't hurt. My hand probably wouldn't even bruise can't say the same for that dipshit though, he'll have a nice black eye in the morning. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I really wish she was sober.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to your room so you can go to sleep." She nodded again, but this time she tripped and fell forward. I grabbed her around the middle and pulled her upright. No wonder she got away with not wearing heels, she could barely function in chucks.

Finally we made it to Hufflepuff common room, after five close calls, two almost falling down the stairs, and one run in with a ghost. She tapped out the password on wooden barrels and pulled me through the opening into the common room. I tried to leave but she pulled me towards the girl's stairs.

"I can't go up there, the enchantment-" She cut me off and pointed her wand at the staircase.

"Stupefy. There now you can. But don't use that trick with just any girl, I might get jealous." I didn't have enough time to process what she just said before she was dragging me up the stairs. Stumbling slightly she made it to the top landing and opened the door, the other beds were empty, they were probably all still at the party. She pulled me roughly towards the bed closest to the bathroom and pushed me down. My mind went blank I didn't know what was happening; all I knew is that it probably shouldn't happen. She crawled on top of me straddling me, leaning me back so I was flat on her bed.

"Hey, um, what are you doing?" I asked. She sat up and smiled at me.

"Nothing." It would have sounded innocent if it wasn't for the fact that she ground herself against me. I swallowed audibly and she giggled. God she was really drunk.

"Riley, we can't do this you'll just regret it in the morning." I said urgently, if we didn't stop now, we never would, I wouldn't be able to. Instead of getting upset like I thought she would she smiled at me.

"You're a really good guy Al. And you're really attractive." She rolled off of me and lay down next to me on the bed. "Does me being sexually forward bother you?" She asked running her foot up the inside of leg. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. Yes it bothered me. It made my self-restraint diminish and made me want to ravage her. If she kept this up I probably wouldn't know the meaning of the word 'no.' She giggled again turning on her side and propping her head up on her hand. Her chocolate colored hair spilling down, it smelled of its normal vanilla mint, with a mix of alcohol. "Why does it bother you, Albus?" I groaned. I love how she says my name. She giggled at my response. She put her free hand on my chest and started rubbing small circles. "You know I'm not generally this forward. I guess you just bring it out in me." She paused leaning forward till her lips were at my ear. "Do you like me Albus?" She whispered, her hot breath tickling my ear. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her back so her head was on her pillow. I hovered over her kicking her feet apart resting my lower body between them. Slowly I lowered my heated body onto her. Her breath picked up, her chest rising and falling beneath my own. I lowered my lips to her ear.

"What do you think?" I asked. She grinned at me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I want to hear you say it." She said, holding my face away from hers. She licked her lips. Merlin I wanted to kiss those lips. I wanted to do so many things to this woman it wasn't right. She tightened her legs and I was suddenly reminded of how much I needed her. But I couldn't do this. Not now, not while she's drunk.

"Riley, I want you so bad it kills me, but I can't do this, not like this." Her smile lessened but it was still there.

"Albus, you really like me don't you?" She asked as she pulled her legs away. I instantly missed the feeling. I nodded.

"More than is considered normal for a teenager." She grinned at me and leaned up kissing my cheek.

"You know I used to hate that you liked me, I tried to pretend that you didn't, but now you're starting to grow on me, in more ways than one." She smirked looking down. I felt my face heat up and I instantly pushed myself away from her covering myself with her comforter. She busted out laughing. "It's okay, I'm flattered." She just kept laughing and I rolled my eyes. Eventually she stopped laughing and let out a yawn. Curling up, she reached under her bed and pulled out a ratty stuffed bear. She pulled it against her and let out a sigh. She looked so innocent and so unlike the horny drunken teenager that gave me a boner not even five minutes ago. I reached for her foot and untied her shoes. She smiled at me and kicked them the rest of the way off.

"Al." She said quietly. "Would you stay with me until I fell asleep?" I nodded and pulled myself behind her. She pulled her comforter over us and then grabbed my arm and wrapped it around herself. My hand rested on the worn fur of her bear, and she placed her hand on top of mine.

It didn't take long for her to pass out. I don't know if it was from tiredness or the alcohol. Either way I knew I should leave before her roommates came back. Gently I pulled my arm out of her grasp and got off the bed. She really did look peaceful, I wonder if she'll remember this. I couldn't decide if I wanted her to or not. Carefully I tucked her in and pushed her hair out of her face. I wish I could stay, to see her wake up, but I knew I couldn't. So I made my way to the door, then downstairs to the common room. Just as I reached the exit I heard someone come down the boy's stairs.

"Ah, Fuck." I turned around to see Eliza staring right at me. Her eyes went wide. "Potter what are you doing here?" She looked like hell. I have never seen Eliza Redding look anything less than perfect before. I don't even think the wind could make a hair fall astray. But this Eliza was bedraggled. Her hair was all over the place, make up smudged, and I'm pretty sure her dress was on backwards. She had her insanely high heels in her right hand and her left was supporting her on the wall it was so unnatural. She looked at me expectantly.

"I just walked your drunk best friend back. What are you doing here, Redding?" She flushed pink. But then her eyes narrowed and she straightened her back and glared defiantly at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said stalking toward me, well toward the exit at least. She was almost there when we heard someone else coming down the stairs. We turned to look. Garrett Fredrickson stumbled into view and stared at us. He was clad only in boxers and his hair was askew. I looked between him and Redding.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me Redding."

"Shut up Potter." The little bint slept with the one person she hated the most. What could possibly possess her to do that, wasn't she after Louis?

"Love, what are you doing with Potter? Are you going to sleep with him too?" He asked accusatorily slurring his speech and walking toward us.

"Ugh. Go away Fredrickson, I only had sex with you because I was feeling upset. You were rebound sex and that's it. And no I'm not sleeping with Potter, I've already made enough bad decisions for one night." I would have laughed at his slackened face but the bastard looked so heartbroken I held it in. I thought she would say more, but she turned and left. Not wanting to be alone in a room with a mostly naked bloke I followed her. Hurrying to catch up, I fell into stride with her at the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall.

"So, you and Fredrickson?" I said shoving my hands in my pockets. She glared at me.

"Why are you speaking aren't you a mute?" She spat.

"I just figured if I wanted to have a chance with Riley, I might want to get to know her friends." Apparently something about my answer pissed her off because she practically screamed. I'll never understand women.

"NO! Why are you so hell bent on getting her to like you?"

"Why are you so hell bent on trying to make Louis jealous by sleeping with his best friend?" I shot back.

"WH-How did-No that's not-preposterous…you are such a cad Potter." Well at least I know I guessed right. God this woman pissed me off, she was the most obvious person in the world and when you call her out on it she freaks the fuck out. I honestly don't understand why she's friends with Riley. Huh, I said her name. It felt good. "STOP GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT POTTER! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH FREDRICKSON TO MAKE LOUIS JEALOUS!" I shook my head and looked back at the tiny blonde.

"Oh you're still harping about? Get over yourself Redding. You're used to getting what you want so when you were denied you went to the one person who would make him the angriest if you slept with them. He's the only one who would affect Louis. What are you going to do when Fredrickson starts acting like you're his girl? Are you going to treat him like crap to piss Louis off? Oh I'm sure my cousin will just love you after that." I rolled my eyes at her. She was looking at the ground and her shoulders started to shake. Oh shit. She looked up at me with her eyes glazed over.

"You'll never deserve her. You're a cynical bastard who can't leave well enough alone. You're heartless and have no personality. Just because your family hates you doesn't mean you can be cruel to everyone. I know that you like her, but that will fade and you will break her heart and you'll be just like your brother, an egotist who has no care or compassion for other people." She shoved me out of the way and made her way down to the dungeons. Well if she had wanted to hurt my feelings she definitely succeeded.

**I was just kidding about not updating…I'll still update. I really appreciate the reviews they make me super-duper happy and want to skip around and frolic in some flowery field with puppies and babies. A little creepy but it's true.**


	10. She's Like Public Enemy Number One

Chapter 10: She's Like Public Enemy Number One

I thought I was going to die. My body ached, my head was pounding, and I was completely embarrassed. I crawled out of bed and got in the shower, it didn't help much. I need a hangover potion, too bad I don't have any left. Slowly I made my way toward the Great Hall to hopefully get something to eat. I looked down at my watch and saw it was lunch time. Groaning I pulled myself up the stairs. I looked across the hall and saw Eliza holding her head and walking up from the dungeons and Katie half walking half falling down the stairs. My friends and I all had the best timing when it came to meeting up.

"Hey guys." I muttered.

"Ugh you're so loud." Katie said sitting on the bottom step of the Grand Staircase. Eliza and I sat on either side of her.

"She's loud? Do you listen to yourself talk?" Eliza said holding her head in her hands.

"You guys did not have the night that I did." Katie said. "It was awful."

"I beg to differ." Eliza said.

"Shit mine was horrible, and by horrible I mean extremely embarrassing and I don't think I can ever show my face around Albus Potter ever again." The two of them looked up at me.

"You had sex too?" They asked together, then instantly looked back at each other.

"You had sex?" They asked each other. "With who?"

"Wait, what? The two of you had sex last night?" I asked I was extremely confused. They just stared at each other. "What's going on?" they both turned pink. Katie was about to say something but people walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Let's go get something to eat and then talk about this. Deal?" We all nodded then linked arms. Who the hell would they have slept with? Did Liza sleep with Louis? Holy shit that was fast. Wait who the hell did Katie sleep with? Aiden, no she hates him. There is a thin line between love and hate though. Katie pulled us toward the Ravenclaw table where Hettie sat separating her food with her standard mashed potato wall.

"It's about time you people showed up. I really hate finding out about your drunken escapades through the rumor mill. Speaking of which, Eliza, you might want to lay low for a while." She turned red and buried her head in her arms.

"Wait what? What's going on?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Oh well from what I heard, she had sex with Louis Weasley, Garrett Fredrickson, and Albus Potter."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, people turned from all over the hall to look at me. I blushed but continued to glare at Eliza. "What the hell, Eliza? Al, really you're going to go there? Is one Potter-Weasley not enough for you? And then you drag Garrett into this? You really are a slag aren't you?" She looked up to glare at me.

"For your information, I took _your_ advice and told Weasley. He proceeds to reject me, then I make the biggest mistake of my life and seduce his best friend who proclaims his undying love for me during climax. I then grab my clothes and run out of there. And who do I meet in the common room? Albus fucking Potter, who happened to be sneaking out of your room. Fredrickson then stumbles down the stairs and makes insinuations that I'm cheating on him with Potter. Need I continue?" I blushed and mumbled a quick apology.

"Wait, Albus Potter was leaving your room, I didn't hear about this. I mean I know he gave Jason Wilcott a black eye for coming on to you but I didn't know you had slept with him." Hettie said.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Once again I felt the stares of my fellow students. Blushing I lowered my voice and leaned closer to my friends. "He sort of stopped me." Their eyes widened.

"You mean you put the moves on him and he turned you down?" Katie asked. I nodded. Eliza let out a low whistle.

"Damn I would have thought he'd sell his soul to get you."

"He really turned you down."

"Well I was drunk and he said he couldn't take advantage of me or something gentlemanly like that."

"Well what happened? Don't leave any details out." The three of them stared at me expectantly.

"Well I remember him punching that one guy in the face and somehow he walked me to my common room and I sort of drug him up to my room."

"What happened next?" Eliza said pushing her plate to the side so she could lean across the table to get closer to me.

"Uh well I kinda sorta maybe straddled him on my bed and made him feel very uncomfortable, and also a little bit excited." My face was on fire, I really hate my friends sometimes. But it's better to just straight up tell them then have them nag at me or make assumptions right?

"You gave him a hard on?" Katie said shoving a chicken leg in her mouth. I nodded and she grinned, little pieces of meat falling out of her mouth.

"Ugh Katie you're disgusting, how did you ever get laid?" Eliza said.

"Wait Katie had sex too?" Hettie asked. Katie instantly froze her eyes flicked over to Gryffindor table then to the doors as if she was contemplating making a run for it. Fat chance on that both Eliza and I already spilled the beans she isn't getting out of story time.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said so in the Entrance Hall."

"I was joking."

"No you weren't."

"Was too."

"Don't lie, slut."

"I'm not lying."

"You are too."

"Just come out and say it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. I had sex last night. Happy?"

"With who?"

"I'm not giving details."

"We did."

"Well yeah because you two are pansies."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Both of you shut up!" Hettie shouted. Eliza and Katie stopped glaring at each other for a moment to stare at her. She glared at Katie. "If you don't share we will assume the worst. So you better get on with it, or so help me Merlin I'll force it out of you." Damn she's scary for such a tiny little nerd. Katie seemed to think the same because the next minute she stammered out a reply.

"Well, um, you see, I sort of had relations with a certain someone last night and I would prefer not to discuss it at the present time."

"Since when are you this proper?" Eliza asked.

"She's not proper, she just had a one night stand with some unknown Gryffindor." I said. Katie stared at me with her jaw hanging open.

"How the hell do you know what house he's in?"

"Because you keep looking over there." I said at the same time Eliza muttered 'at least she didn't sleep with a girl.' Katie glared at her.

"Fine, last night while drunk I had an argument with Wood, which led to snogging. Next thing I know I wake up and it's five o'clock in the morning and I'm naked in his bed. Are you little bitches happy now?" She grumpily tore her way through another chicken leg as she glared at us. Holy shit did we have a wild night. Poor Hettie didn't know who to stare at. She kept switching her gaze between Eliza and Katie. Eliza stared open mouthed at Katie, who eventually looked up at her. "What are you staring at Redding, I at least screwed someone I can get along with. You literally fucked your worst enemy." Eliza just went insta shitty.

"YOU GET ALONG WITH WOOD? AS IF!"

"Eliza keep your voice down." Hettie said looking around. She of course was ignored.

"You are in the same boat as me Ray. You can't bloody stand Wood. You bitch about him more than anything. At least I don't bring up Fredrickson in everyday conversation just so I can complain about how bitterly unfair my life is because I have to see his gob all the time because of Riley."

"No, you just bring up his best friend because you want what you can't have and it's killing you." Katie spat glaring at her.

"You are such a bitch, no wonder you had sex drunk, no one would come near you if they were in their right mind."

"Well at least I wasn't disappointed. I at least got my first pick and it was great sex. Who are you to judge when all you could get was second best?" Oh shit just hit the fan. One thing Eliza hates more than anything is being second best. The two stood up and glared, it looked like they were about to lunge at each other.

"You know what? I think I might like Al back." Eliza dropped her fork, and Katie dropped her knife and they turned to stare at me. Mouths dropped open.

"You what?" They both sat back in their seats.

"But weren't you weirded out by him not even three months ago?"

"You barely even know him."

"Now you like him?"

"How did this happen?"

"I bet she had a wet dream about him."

"Yeah and she wants to see if he's as good in real life."

"When do you think they'll get together and do it?"

"I don't know Riley is one of those people who will wait for the guy to make the first move."

"Yeah and everyone knows Potter doesn't have the balls. So who knows when."

"She might get irritated eventually and just jump his bones." And just like that I managed to avoid World War III at the expense of my nonexistent love life. Eventually Hettie joined in and I sat there eating my chicken while my supposed three best friends dissected mine and Al's lives. It was a very interesting lunch let me tell you that. After we all finished eating we carried our conversation out to the courtyard. Katie and I started a snowball fight. Hettie called us barbaric while Eliza cheered us on, well mainly me I think she was plotting Katie's death for that second best comment. She screeched like a banshee when we threw a snowball at her, screaming something about messing up her hair. We were having a wonderful time, that is until Garrett showed up. Thankfully I saw him first and I ran up to him.

"Hey Gar, what's up?" He just looked over my shoulder at Eliza. "How're you doing?" He didn't pay attention to me and kept trying to get around me. My dumb ass friends stood there flabbergasted, instead of running away. I jumped in front of him again trying to get his attention. "Hey let's go to the common room, I have a question on astronomy."

"That is a straight up lie, Riley. Astronomy is your best class. And if you would please get out of my way I need to speak to Eliza." Shit he said her first name. He never says her first name. I didn't even know he knew her first name. She's always been Redding to him. Oh God.

"Garrett you can't talk to her." He looked down at me.

"And why's that?" Crap. I can't straight up tell him she hates him can I? Oh God I hate drama. I don't know what to do here. Why isn't Eliza running for the hills? She just has that stupid look on her face like she's about to snap. I have to get rid of him before she a) attempts murder or b) tries to slither her way in to his life so she can get to Louis. Haha slither in. Snap out of it you have to stop this disaster before it can begin. I looked back up at Garrett and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, because she has aids and you should probably get checked."

"WHAT?" I slapped my forehead. God I'm stupid.

"No, she doesn't have aids. I don't know what to tell you Gar. She doesn't like you. Don't expect anything from her. It's best to go back to how you were before you did the horizontal tango." He looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"The horizontal what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously that's all you get out of my little spiel?" He shook his head and smiled at me. He held my hands in his.

"Riley you don't understand, I think we really connected last night. And isn't this what you wanted, for us to get along?"

"I wanted you to mutually decide not to kill each other because I'm your friend. Not to have drunk sex because she felt rejected." I pulled my hands away from his.

"No Riley, she wanted me. She told me it was all a lie that she did like me."

"No she doesn't, she wanted comfort and you were there." He looked over my shoulder at Eliza who was arguing with Katie and Hettie now. He shook his head.

"You're wrong Riley." He then pushed me out of the way and stalked toward her. I ran to catch up to him. I pulled on his arm and tried to get him to stop walking.

"Garrett you can't. She wasn't in her right mind last night. She wouldn't do that. She-"

"Liza! Will you please tell your friends the truth?" The three of them looked up at him with me hanging on his arm.

"You don't have the right to call me that. To you I'm Redding remember or does alcohol poisoning affect the brain as well as the liver?" He looked so confused. I sort of was too; one would think Eliza would know that alcohol affects the brain. I had tried to stop him. He brought this upon himself. Oh God what if he never speaks to me again?

"But what about-"

"But nothing you cad. I was drunk and I wanted some attention. You were there, I took advantage of you. I thought I made it clear that this was to never be brought up again? Or are you too stupid to remember a simple command?" Ouch even my heart was breaking and she wasn't even talking to me. I felt Garrett tense up next to me. I put my hand on his arm but he just jerked it away.

"You're a fucking bitch you know that? And no man will ever want you, not again." He stormed back up to the castle.

"Eliza why do you have to be such a twat?" I asked before going after him. I made my way into the Entrance Hall but didn't see Garrett or any traces of where he would have gone.

"Oi Hamilton!" I turned to see Scorpius and Al climbing the stairs leading out of the dungeons. My face instantly turned red. Oh God last night was so embarrassing. The two of them walked over to me. Scorpius smirked down at me. "So Miss Hamilton, I hear you had an interesting night with my mate here."

"Uh, what? I-I don't, uh I don't know what you're talking about?" Not only am I a horrible liar but I just had to stammer as well. Why couldn't I get the suave smooth talking genes from my parents? No I get the hey-become-an-incoherent-baboon-during-stressful-or-embarrassing-moments genes. God why did Al have to tell Scorpius? Don't guys want to stray away from gossip and sharing intimate details of their lives?

"Yeah right. Well I'm going to find Rosie, you two don't do anything I wouldn't do." He flashed a wink and headed off for the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry about Scorpius. I didn't mean to say anything, Redding just pissed me off and I needed to rant and he was there."

"What did she do now? She's really on the fast track to becoming public enemy number one."

"What else did she do?"

"Oh you know the normal teenage thing. Drank too much had sex with Garrett to make Louis jealous then proceeds to publicly humiliate the guy."

"Ah yeah that."

"Wait you knew?"

"Yeah I dropped you off in your room, came downstairs and see her. You know she's pretty damn funny looking when she has bed head."

"You want to see funny see her without make up. But if you did she'd probably kill you, so you wouldn't be able to share that her face isn't real. I took a picture of her one time all natural and she flipped shit. I mean curses were flying and I was afraid for my life. She couldn't figure out how to work a muggle camera to delete it so she incinerated it. Little bitch. I really miss taking pictures." He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm, interesting. Anything else eventful happen in your day?"

"Oh well Katie did it with Wood, and I assume Hettie read a book, though I can't be too sure, I had to break up a cat fight between Katie and Eliza before I could ask her."

"What was the fight about?"

"Them being sluts."

"Sounds entertaining."

"Not when they were armed with sharp cutlery."

"How did you manage to break it up?" My cheeks flamed up.

"That's not important? What about you? How have you been?" Crisis averted...again.


	11. Smile, Though Your Heart Is Breaking

Chapter 11: Smile, Though Your Heart Is Breaking

Finally it was time to go home for Christmas Holidays. I was going to see my brother and visit my mom. Maybe she'll get to come home for Christmas. It could be like when we were little. Jack sent me a letter saying she really wanted to see me, and honestly she and Jack are the only reasons I'm coming home at all.

I followed Eliza down to the train where we met up with Katie and Hettie. We all piled into a compartment near the back. Eliza sat next to Hettie when Katie sat by me. Eliza and Katie were currently not speaking to one another, and I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. Apparently it was bothering Hettie much more than it was bothering me because after ten minutes of complete silence she snapped. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with the two of you? You haven't had a proper conversation in weeks!" Hettie was seething; she can't stand stupid petty things. Arguments were apparently below her IQ level. Eliza scoffed.

"You were there you should know."

"Are you still griping about what happened a week ago with the Gryffindor victory party?" I asked irritated. I've had to hear Eliza bitch every second we were alone. Surely she's gotten over it by now.

"Yes I'm referring to the after party. That slag needs to hold her tongue. In no way am I second best." Eliza glared venomously at Katie.

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, I've been hanging round with Louis and Garrett, and we've been having a right laugh at you every chance we get. You know Louis and Gar are really good friends, well that was all part of your master plan to get Louis jealous when he rejected you."

"Shut up you cow! I'm not trying to make anyone jealous!" Eliza shouted turning an unfortunate shade of purple.

"Well good because if you were you really suck at it. Because Louis hates your fucking guts for doing that to his best friend. I guess even lowly slags like you can affect someone as decent as Garrett. Personally I would rather he be our fourth member than you."

"Well at least Fredrickson tries to talk to me. Wood wouldn't come near you even if his life depended on it. What did you give him the clap?"

"No, but I did overhear Garrett saying his balls itched, did you give him something. I bet you gave him a whole slew of STD's."

"You're one to talk. Your vagina's so loose a baby elephant could walk into your uterus no problem."

"At least I have a sex life, your vagina is so dry it makes the Sahara look like the Black Lake."

"Then why did Garrett profess his undying love for me?"

"He was a virgin, any snatch is enough."

"I was a virgin-"

"Yes, and everyone is giving Garrett props for nailing the Virginal Ice Queen."

"YOU BITCH!" Eliza lunged across the compartment and grabbed a handful of Katie's hair. The two went tumbling to the ground in a mass of nails, hair and teeth. It took Hettie and I a moment to collect ourselves before we jumped in. I grabbed Katie and pulled and Hettie grabbed Eliza. The two were panting and snarling at each other. I pulled Katie out the door and down the carriage to where Louis and Garrett were sitting along with Rose and Lucy Weasley.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" Louis said jumping to his feet obviously concerned for his bleeding friend. Eliza had managed to claw Katie's cheek and bust her lip.

"Redding." Katie spat. She shook me off and sat next to Louis. I sat across from her next to Garrett. He put his arm around my shoulder. Rose gave me a look and I blushed but didn't pull away. I knew she'd probably tell Al, but Garrett was my friend, it doesn't count, or at least it shouldn't.

"What did that bitch do to you now?" Louis asked Katie.

"Hey can we please not name call or point fingers, I'm a Puff and I'm supposed to be loyal to all my friends." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what did the Slytherin do to you?" Not perfect but better.

"She freaked the fuck out and yelled at me. I told her the truth, and then she bloody attacked me."

"Well you were a little over the top." I threw in.

"So, nothing was a lie." She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Except maybe the desert like vagina part."

"Yeah…that part was a bit overkill." And the train ride went on. Where I went back and forth from Katie to Eliza and listened to each of them bashing the other for hours. Hettie was doing the same. We would pass each other on the walk giving each other a heads up if one or the other went mega cray-cray since the last visit. For once I couldn't wait to get home.  
_

My feet made slapping noises on the cold tile. It echoed ominously and sent shivers down my spine. The hallway was decorated with greens and reds, and gold and silver, but the fairy lights and stationary paper elves didn't make the depressing building any brighter. Everything here was heavy. Occasionally a doctor would pass me and give me a grim smile. They couldn't even give me fake hope. Finally I stopped in front of the right door. I reached for the knob but pulled back, I couldn't do this. I could feel my heart being squeezed inside my ribcage.

"Hey, Riley-bear, are you okay?" I looked behind me at my brother and nodded, but I still didn't open the door. "Do you want me to go in first?" He asked. Solemnly I nodded and took a step back. Carefully Jack opened the door and stepped into the hospital room. As soon as I walked in the door I wished I hadn't. There were so many machines and tubes, and there was so much white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the bed, her skin, it was blinding, yet I couldn't look away. My mother looked so small; she lost a lot of weight, and all her hair. She was asleep; I only knew that because her heart rate was showing on one of the machines, she looked so frail and so close to the end. I don't know how much of this I can take. I didn't know she was this bad.

Jack took my hand and led me over to the chairs next to her bed. We were so careful not to touch anything, not even to disturb the air around her. She needed her rest. My father yelled these instructions to me all day yesterday. He told me he shouldn't even let me see her. After all I was the one who was killing her, with my demon powers, but since it's terminal, he said being around me might make her die quicker, so there's less pain. I cried all night.

I don't know how long we sat there watching her. Every time she exhaled I would panic thinking she wouldn't start breathing again. It's horrifying how quickly life can shatter. Two months ago she was fine. She wrote me every day. Then one month ago, Jack wrote me, saying she was getting sick. But nobody told me how bad. It made me hate the muggle world, no matter how advanced technology got, they claimed nothing could help her. There was a slight chance she would make it, and when I say slight I mean less than 5%. I even owled St. Mungo's asking if they would help. They wouldn't, no one from the wizarding world is allowed to perform magic, in front of or on muggles, no exceptions. There is nothing I can do but watch as my mother, the only woman to ever believe in me, deteriorates slowly and painfully.

Jack stood up and stretched his back and neck popped in the process. He mumbled something about food and left the room. I felt sick. Being in there alone was even worse. The smell was starting to get to me. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I had to see her awake, I had to talk to her.

"Mum." I knew I had to say it, tell her how I feel and what I'm thinking. But I'm not a Gryffindor, I don't think I could ever find the courage to tell her what's going through my mind. So I chickened out. I started talking about school. I know she's asleep and can't hear me, but the silence was killing me. I told her about Al, how he managed to go from creepy to endearing. I told her about how Katie and Eliza weren't talking anymore because they were both sluts, she was asleep she wouldn't judge. Then Garrett who is now owling me every day asking why Eliza won't return his letters. One would think she put him on a love potion, but no, he just gets obsessed easily. I told her about the project Al and I worked on that got us to be friends. We got an O it's the highest grade. I had only managed to scrape by in the previous years. With Al helping me I'm practically a potions making genius.

I stopped talking when I heard a grunt. I looked up from my hands which I had been staring at during my monologue. She was finally opening her eyes. She smiled at me and her eyes sparkled. She instantly looked ten times better. The room seemed a little brighter as well.

"I've missed you baby girl." Her voice cracked, it didn't sound normal. Nothing about her was the same, nothing except her eyes. We had the same grayish blue eyes. She looked so happy, yet so sad at the same time. Like she knew this could be the last time she saw me. With that thought I burst into uncontrollable tears and put my head on my folded arms leaning against the bed. She was comforting me. She ran her fingers through my hair and whispered words of encouragement. I should be the one holding on to her, telling her that it's okay. I should be strong for her, but I can't. Because I know she's not going to last that much longer. I see it everywhere I look in this horrid place. Death is eminent.

"How did this happen so fast?" I cried into the bed. She stopped stroking my hair and I looked up. She looked conflicted and troubled. After a moment she looked right at me and sighed.

"Sweetheart, I've been sick for a long time." I sat up straight in my chair.

"What?"

"I was first diagnosed in your second year. You were at school when I found out, but you were my baby, I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to upset you."

"So you've been like this before?"

"Yes."

"Well you got better then, can't you get better now?" She looked sad as if she was anticipating my response.

"No. It's back for good this time. There's nothing anyone can do accept to make me comfortable."

"But-"

"Riley, I want you to listen to me. I want you to not be upset about this. I will fight my hardest, and I will be here for as long as I can. But you must understand that when I go, it is my time. I'll be around for a few more months, maybe even a year or two. I want you and your brother to live long and happy lives, you mean so much more than I do-"

"That's not true."

"To me it is. Riley I want you to promise me, that you will always be my little star. I always admire you, and the ability to make people smile. Like that Potter boy you were telling me about. He and I share a mutual love for your smile. Never stop smiling. Promise me that you will always find a reason to smile." How could she ask me that? She just told me that she probably won't be alive next Christmas and she wants me to keep smiling. How can I smile knowing that my mother is on her death bed? What kind of cruel sick joke is this? "Riley, I know that living with your father will be difficult, and I know that he blames you for some bad things. But know that none of it is true. You are the light of my world, you and your brother are the reasons I live, not the reasons I die."

"Mum, you can't die. You have to be there when I grow up."

"Baby girl, you have grown. You've grown into a beautiful young woman who can make her own decisions. I know this because I raised you. You are my most bestest creation. Well your brother's a pretty fine specimen as well." She laughed slightly and smiled down at me. "I feel like we're getting a little too emotional. I want no more tears from you young lady is that understood." I nodded and she smiled. "Good now come up here and give me a hug." She scooted over and pulled me next to her. We both lay on our sides and looked at each other. "Now tell me more about this boy." I grinned at her.


	12. Erryday I'm Creepin

Chapter 12: Erryday I'm Creepin'

"I don't understand. I'm supposed to be the calm one, the mellow one. I'm the one who has no drama in their life. So why am I freaking out? I'm a Hufflepuff for Christ's sake I don't do this. I'm a good person. What did I do to the universe to get this load of crap?"

"Bloody Hell, Riley just shut up. I'm sick and tired of you complaining about your new found attraction to Potter. Get a fucking grip on life." Eliza snapped at me. Even after coming back from Christmas Holidays she is still not talking to Katie, and is trying to ruin Garrett and Louis's lives. Speaking of which, Katie has been sitting with Louis at meals just to rub it in Eliza's face. A bit bitchy if you ask me, but nobody ever does. Hettie and I have been going back and forth between the two of them. They are both stubborn and stupid over their argument after the Gryffindor Victory party. Can't they just realize they are sluts with issues and get over themselves?

The two of us were sitting in the library trying to do work, even though it was only the second day back. She bitched for almost an hour about how Katie was 'such a bitch' and 'a super slut' also something about the quidditch team all aiming their brooms toward her goal post. Eventually she let me get a word in and I ended up rambling and building myself into a panic about Al. I don't know what's going on in my brain. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about him. I dream about him. I stare at him in class, the kind of stare where you look long and hard, and then notice that he sees you so you look away really fast and blush horribly, yeah that kind. I haven't been able to speak a coherent sentence to him since I got to Kings Cross.

Over Christmas we wrote on a daily basis. It was wonderful. Now normally I'm not used to saying dopey shit like wonderful and beautiful and all that frilly vocabulary, but he just brings it out in me. Damn him. I can't help myself, I feel like I'm going crazy. I even told him about my mum, I haven't told anyone else. He's been great about it. He doesn't exactly give me hope, because I know there isn't any, but something about him makes me feel better about it. He's really good with words. I don't worry about her when I talk to him. He makes me so happy it's like she's not even sick anymore. He encouraged me to listen to her and smile as much as possible. He said it was because he loves my smile just as much as her, so it was for slightly selfish reasons he didn't want me to be upset. I thought he was cute.

Not only am I going through this metamorphic stage, but not one of my so called friends is giving two shits. Katie and Eliza are of course at each other's throats and won't go within ten feet of one another. Garrett is avoiding me because I'm stuck with Eliza 90 percent of the time. Hettie well she was still upset because Chris didn't send her a Christmas present, and she spent a sack of galleons on him, so I'll give her that, at least for a few more days. Speaking of Christmas, Al gave me a camera, whoever said men don't listen is a fucking liar.

"Fucking hell Riley, are you even listening to me?" Was she talking? Shit her face is that reddish purple color she gets when she's really pissed.

"Uh…yeah?" A loud screech from somewhere deep in her throat bubbled up and spewed out of her mouth echoing around the library.

"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING VENT AND YOU FUCKING ZONE OUT THINKING ABOUT YOU'RE NON EXISTENT LOVE LIFE! CAN YOU TRY NOT TO BE SO SELF-ABSORBED?"

"Wow, pot called the kettle black, bitch. Take a look in the mirror and listen to yourself talk. Then ask yourself who is self-absorbed." She didn't take that very well, resulting with our ban from the library.  
_

I couldn't help myself. I kept thinking about him. How could I go through the first half of the year thinking he was some creepy stalker and suddenly I'm the one stalking him? It's a little bit embarrassing. I could never tell Eliza she'd never let me hear the end of it. Katie wouldn't be able to keep her gob shut. So that's why Hettie and I were hiding behind a suit of armor. We had been doing this for the past two weeks, ever since we got back from Winter Break, and our stealth skills have improved remarkably if I do say so myself. Whenever we weren't placating Eliza and Katie we were creeping.

We had followed Albus, Rose and Scorpius to the library where they proceeded to do absolutely nothing for an hour. We were about to leave when they started talking. Nothing really noteworthy was said until they packed up and started to leave, we were going to go the opposite direction, but he said my name. Now I can't let that slide. We followed hiding behind whatever random statue or piece of gaudy armor was in the hallway.

"I'm serious Al, it's been almost two months since you've had your little epiphany when the bloody hell are you actually going to do something?" Scorpius said. Well this wasn't exciting at all. This is the same conversation we've eavesdropped on the past three times. Scorpius nags at Al to ask me out and he says he will, that he's planning something, and then Rose tells them to drop it that she can't deal with them arguing all the time. And then the two of them say this is how their friendship works and she needs to deal with it. Then she and Scorpius fight and leave Al alone. It really is a sad routine for them. I rolled my eyes at Hettie and she shrugged her shoulders. We waited until they all left before going our separate ways.

Unfortunately for me Hettie wants things to be kept even in the stalking situation, so I was dragged out of the Great Hall one night in order to follow Chris Bane. Why she is still hung up on him I'll never know. But never the less I followed Hettie out onto the grounds in pursuit of the dopey towhead.

"Where did he even go?" I asked taking a dinner roll out of my pocket and ripping off a chunk.

"I think he went behind the greenhouses, and put that away, you can't eat on the job."

"This isn't a job I'm not getting paid."

"Shut up, someone will hear us." I rolled my eyes, and continued to eat. We made our way around greenhouse five. I almost slammed into Hettie when she stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

"Shh. Listen." I listened for a moment and I heard two voices, one was definitely Chris, I'd be able to distinguish his frilly voice anywhere. The other one was distinctly feminine, only a few octaves higher than Chris's. Hettie grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the voices. Ducking behind a bush we peaked through the leaves at the pair. I heard Hettie gasp and felt her tense next to me. I looked closer at the girl, and almost pissed myself. It was Hettie's little sister. Bernadette was a Ravenclaw too, she was in her fifth year. She has black hair just like Hettie and the rest of their family, however Bernie had huge knockers, which made Hettie feel extremely jealous. Bernie and Chris were speaking in hushed tones as if they knew someone was trying to listen. I pulled two pairs of extendable ears out of my pocket and handed one to Hettie.

"I can't do it. I can't tell her." Chris said. He was starting to pace.

"Yes you can, you've already asked her. And she is so pissed. That's all she would talk about over break. If you don't do something about it she, or one of her barbaric friends will."

"Great, that's the last thing I need is Redding or Ray castrating me. Couldn't you drop some hints or something?" Why only Eliza or Katie, I can be a very imposing figure when I want to be.

"I have been she's just so oblivious."

"Couldn't you, you know?"

"Listen up bub. You sought me out remember? I gave you my opinion. It's your move. She's going to question everything between the two of you until you straight up tell her. She's an intellectual. She won't understand anything until it is explained logically to her. Now you can either pussy foot around until graduation, or you can tell her and hope for the best. But as you said, if you pussy foot, you might lose the one thing that distinguishes your gender." What the hell is going on here? What's Bernadette talking about? I feel like a secret agent. Like Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, or better yet all we need is a talking dog and we could be like the Scooby Doo people. Eliza is Daphne, Hettie is Velma, Katie is Freddy, shit that makes me Shaggy, nah Katie can be Shaggy she likes to eat more than me. Yeah but she's a jock like Freddy. Oh fuck it I'm missing real life shit, I'll figure out who Freddy and Shaggy are later, also I need to invest in a talking animal.

"I told you already, I've tried, I just don't think I'll be able to explain the situation. Also I'm a ruddy awful liar, I'd probably let something slip and she'd ask a question."

"Like what?"

"Like about you. Why I spend time with you, she would probably be offended if she knew I spent so much time with you and none with her."

"Of course she'd be offended. She'd probably assume the worst."

"What would that be?"

"That we're sleeping together." Holy shit! Are they sleeping together? Does Hettie think they are? I looked over at her. She was glaring daggers, lasers, and whatever deadly glare like weapons you can think of at the pair of them. It was a little frightening, considering Hettie is completely against violence of any and every kind. She ripped the extendable ear out and started to stand. Panicking I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell Hettie? We can't be seen. How daft are you, you stupid Ravenclaw?" she just growled at me, like literally growled.

"Did you hear that?" Chris said his voice trembling, little bitch. "Is it a full moon? There aren't werewolves in the forest are there? Can they get up to the castle?"

"No there are protective wards, and if you care to look up the moon is crescent. Not full."

"But you had to have heard that. Is there something else? Could there be something else?" At this point in time Hettie gave another growl, probably because I was sitting on her. With a remarkable demonstration of strength she threw me off of her. Unfortunately she threw me into the bush and making a lot of noise in the process.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Those two idiot Ravens booked it back to the castle, screaming with their arms flailing about. I waited until they were out of earshot to start laughing. And God I couldn't stop. It was the funniest shit I'd ever seen. I was rolling around in the almost melted snow not even caring that I was soaked to the bone. I need a pensieve so I can store that memory and relive it over and over. Funniest faces ever. I think Bane's jaw might have come unhinged and his eyes popped out of his skull. I rolled over and smashed into Hettie. I looked up and stopped laughing at the murderous look on her face.

"That whore." Was all she said before jumping up and storming toward the castle. I got up and ran after her.

"Hettie, this is all speculation. First of all we were spying, second we have no proof that they're in some secret relationship, and third you can't kill your own sister."

"I'm not going to kill_ her_."

"You can't kill Bane either, you'll be arrested. And I don't fancy visiting you in Azkaban."

"How could she do that to me? How could he?"

"I'm not sure, but hey how about we ask Katie and Eliza, you know. Or, or what about Al, or Garrett. They're guys I'm sure they'd be able to figure out what's going on. They're outside parties. Neither one is really close with you so it wouldn't be suspicious."

"Yes but you have them both wrapped around your finger and would do whatever you asked. That is suspicious."

"Well we could-"

"No. I'm going to confront them."

"We have no proof."

"She said they were sleeping together."

"Uh, no she didn't. She said it's what you would assume if you found out they had been meeting up. And lo and behold that's what you assume."

"Because she said it."

"Because she knew that's how you would think."

"And why's that?"

"Uh I don't know maybe because she's your sister and she's known you her whole life."

"Exactly, which is why this is an even bigger betrayal." I rolled my eyes and continued to follow her to the Great Hall. We were almost to the doors when a trio of people walked out. A blonde, a brunette, and a red head, it sounded like the beginning to a very bad joke. Too bad the joke's on me.

"Hey Hamilton."

"Hey Scorpius."

"Riley, why are you all wet?" Rose asked.

"Oh you know out playing in what's left of the snow."

"At night?" Albus asked skeptically.

"Yes that's when I play best." Scorpius smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. My cheeks flamed up instantly. My God can that boy find a sexual innuendo in every conversation. Rose cleared her throat and glared at her boyfriend.

"Well we'll let the two of you go about your business. Scorp, will you walk me up?" Scorpius rolled his eyes, but took her hand none the less, leading her up the Grand staircase. Al watched them for a moment with a scowl on his face before turning back to me.

"So you like to play best at night. You seem of a more after lunch type of gal." Al smirked at me, and I blushed again.

"Well I play any chance I get, but I do have preferences." I grinned up at him my blush cooling down.

"Well if I promise to play nicely, could I join you one evening?" Oh shit, when did he become so confident and flirty? I'm a bad influence on him. If anyone heard him they'd be floored. Wait where did Hettie go? I was about to say something when I heard a scream coming from the Great Hall. Al and I walked to the doors. There was a crowd forming around two people rolling on the ground, Hettie and Bernadette.

"YOU WHORE!" Hettie screeched at her little sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PSYCHO?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT SKANK!"

"MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU TOLD ME INSTEAD OF TACKLING ME TO THE GROUND!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Holy shit. Hettie's beating the crap out of her. Well you know what they say, Hell hath no fury. Maybe I should do something. I turned back to Al.

"Rain check on our play date, I've got to intervene. I'll see you later though." I was about to walk away when he pulled me in for a hug. If this was anyone else it would be normal, but this is Al. This was touch-me-and-die, Albus Potter, the same person who flips out when his mother tries to hug him goodbye on the platform. It took me a moment before I hugged back. He then proceeds to almost give me a heart attack, and simultaneously cause my stomach to erupt with a thousand winged insects. He kisses my forehead. It's now my turn to tense up. What the hell? He let go and stepped away with an awkward look on his face, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'll see you later."

"Um yeah sure, see ya." He turned around and sped out of the Great Hall. After a second or two I calmed down and turned around to see half the school staring at me. There were many angry glares from the 'Albus Potter Fan Club' and a lot of slack jawed others. Even Professor Longbottom was staring at me, as he held Hettie and Bernadette apart. "What are you people looking at? Mind your own bloody business. Jeeze never thought I'd be more entertaining than a girl fight." Bypassing my friend who was obviously already in trouble I sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began to eat the dinner I was pulled away from. Before I could even cut into my steak two people fell into the bench on either side of me.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Are you like emitting these crazy juice pheromones that make him gaga?"

"What are you doing that makes him so friendly?"

"Did you suck his dick?"

"I bet she did the dirty skank." Now I wish I had just walked away and gone to bed. I turned to my left and right and looked at Meghan Longbottom, and Patricia Herriot, both of whom were glaring at me.

"Not all of us need to blow a guy for them to like us. We have this thing called a personality, you should go find one, and then you might not be so unfortunate to be around."

"Watch your tongue before I cut it out Hamilton." Herriot snapped at me.

"Why? Do you need an extra one for the gangbang you're attending later? I'm sure there's a spell that can help you out, surely you don't have to resort to violence." I really should just stop talking or I'm going to get shanked in my sleep. If I'm not shanked maybe I should look into a job as a professional cook because she just got served.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Hey now, watch your language there are children present."

"I don't give a damn about what those snot nosed ankle biters hear."

"Really you should, it might come back to bite you in the ass." I looked over at Longbottom and could tell she wanted to join the conversation but couldn't think of a good enough response to throw in. Poor dumb bitch.

"Do you know what's going to bite you in the ass Hamilton?"

"Hopefully not a disease ridden rodent. That would be nasty."

"No bitch, my wand, as it curses you into the next century."

"Really I didn't know wands could bite."

"You know what she means bitch, she's going to kick your ass in a duel." Meghan jumped in.

"She never said duel cunt licker." Her face morphed into that offended look that women get sometimes. She started to stutter out a response but Patricia stopped her. Normally I'm not this mean, but damn these two and their little gaggle of friends have made my life miserable for years.

"No I'm not going to duel you I'm going to get you when you least expect it. I'm going to get you so bad you'll wish you had never been born."

"Is that a threat Miss Herriot?" Patricia and Meghan whirled around. I smiled up at Professor McGonagall. She might be old but this dame had a lot of fire in her.

"Uh, um, no Professor, I was just talking to Riley about, an assignment."

"Really, for what class may I ask?"

"Uh…"

"Defense!" Meghan practically yelled. McGonagall looked like she wanted to smack her out of irritation alone.

"Miss Longbottom, Miss Herriot, I would appreciate you not threatening other students. Especially for something as petty as a misguided crush. If I hear anything of the sort ever again, I promise you, you will not get off lightly." The two nodded and walked away. I turned to the Headmistress and smiled.

"Thanks Professor, I didn't think I'd ever be able to finish my dinner."

"It wasn't a problem Miss Hamilton. However I must ask you, if you are ever hassled by one of Mr. Potter's fans, please report it. I do not tolerate bullying in my school. It is not all harmless fun, and by the looks of Miss Herriot, I doubt she was joking."

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, carry on with your meal."

"Have a good evening Professor."

"You too, child. You too."


	13. He Just Brings The Gooeyness Out Of Me

Chapter 13: He Just Brings The Gooeyness Out Of Me

I climbed the stairs to the owlry. I had forgotten to send my brother's birthday present earlier. If I wanted it to get there in time I was going to have to send it now, and now just so happened to be midnight. I had to wait for Longbottom and her posse to fall asleep or they'd rat me out about breaking curfew. Little bitches. It was really freaking cold out. Why did Jack have to be born in February?

I turned the corner and ran smack dab into someone, falling on my ass. I looked up to see Al staring down at me.

"What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time. I would have laughed but given the fact that I probably bruised my tailbone I wasn't in the best of moods. He reached his hand down and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my ass.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"What does it look like? I'm sending a letter. What are you doing?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sending a letter. What I meant was; why are you here so late?"

"I could ask the same thing. But if you really want to know, I forgot to send my brother's birthday present, and he'll make a big deal if I'm late because I'm supposed to be the punctual one." He smirked at me.

"I was sending a letter to my dad. I waited because I prefer the Owlry much more at night. Too bad all the owls are out hunting." I looked around frantically. He was right. I was going to have to wait to send my letter. Damnit. It was just my freaking luck that all the freaking owls at the school had to go out hunting at the same time. God don't they have like a shift system where some go at night and some go during the day? Of course not they're freaking owls, they do what they want. The two of us slid down the wall waiting for an owl to turn up.

"So what do we just wait for one to come back?"

"Yeah, Achilles will be back soon."

"Achilles?"

"My owl. My parents bought him for me when I got my letter." Really all he had to do was get a letter and he gets a pet?

"My parents bought me a bus ticket." He gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. "So they gave you an owl for going to school, what do you get for an actual achievement?" I asked he smirked at me.

"I got a Phoenix 2000 for becoming Quidditch Captain. Dad tries to make up for my crap life."

"In what way is your life crap? Your life is perfect." He scoffed at me.

"You don't know anything about me." He looked away glaring at the wall.

"Well I would if you spoke more than a sentence to me at a time." I said crossing my arms.

"I have my reasons."

"That's no excuse. I have a crap life. You don't see me hating the world." He glared at me.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Try me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Just drop it okay. I don't talk about it. Especially not with someone I've just met."

"Albus, we haven't just met, we've been friends for months, and you have got to learn to let people in." He looked away and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and moved around him so I was sitting directly in front of him. "Al, you can trust me. You don't have to hate the world."

"You have no idea what my life is like."

"Try me." I challenged giving him a look. He sat staring at a spot above my head. For a while I didn't think he would respond. He looked like he was having a war within his own mind. But he sucked in a breath and continued speaking.

"I'm ostracized by my family. I wasn't always this cynical and broody. I was a pretty normal kid actually. Surprisingly I was a lot like James in the beginning, but then I had to get sorted into bloody Slytherin. The first Potter-Weasley to not be in Gryffindor, it was an outrage. How could this happen. Several members of my own family sent owls to McGonagall claiming the hat was wrong that I need to be resorted into my true house. Obviously that didn't happen.

"When it finally sunk in that I wasn't like the rest of them, they started to treat me differently. James, my own brother, was the leader of my torment. He, Lily, and the majority of my cousins practically tortured me. I was an outcast, and they made it a hell on earth. I went to my mother but she claimed it was just a phase, that I shouldn't take it too personally. I did though, I took it very personally. I went to my father. You know figuring he's already a hero, he can save me too. He tried, at least. But they didn't stop, not really. They'd act pleasant enough to me around him but as soon as we got back to school it would start up again. My father figured this out. He started to treat Lily and James differently. In a way it's my fault they are the way they are. I mean I tattled so they didn't get all of daddy's love that they thought they deserved. So now they hold that against me as well." He looked like he was in so much pain. I wanted to hold him, I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he continued his rant. "The only ones who didn't participate were Rose, Teddy and Victoire. Rose; I guess she was just too loyal to abandon me. I'll always love her for that. Teddy and Vic were too wrapped up in their lovey dovey couple-y-ness to pay any mind to a shattered preteen." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I never noticed Al when we were younger. I wish I did, I wish I would have known what he would turn out to be. I wanted to go back in time and be his best friend, so that he wouldn't be in this much pain. But that was impossible, and it broke my heart knowing that.

"You're the first person I've told." I looked at him his eyes held unshed tears and he tried to blink them back as if he didn't want me to see him cry, but I didn't mind. He deserved to cry. That's probably another reason he is the way he is, he never had anyone to cry to. He's been bottling up these emotions for six years. I had Garrett, Katie, Hettie and Eliza. He didn't really have anyone. I scooted closer to him and put my hand over his. His eyes snapped over to look at me, then slowly moved down to look at my hand. He stared at it for a moment before turning his hand over and interlocking our fingers. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. To think he hadn't told anyone this, he opened up to me.

"My father hates me." I said, surprising both of us. I looked back at me with his eye brows furrowed. I don't know why I brought it up. We had already brought up difficult family problems, we don't need to add shit sprinkles to a crap sundae. He squeezed my hand and looked me in the eyes. He had trusted me enough to tell me, I need to trust him enough to tell him.

"My brother was his world. He's my father's golden boy. Athletic, smart, charming, everything a parent could want. My father lived vicariously through him, he hated it, but he always did what my father wanted. He's at University now.

"I however was a screw up. I can't play sports for shit, my grades are decent at best, and I'm about as charming as a lab rat. On top of all that, I'm a witch. When I first showed signs of magic my parents didn't know what to think. Eventually they figured out I was the one doing all these weird things like making objects float, unlocking doors and all that jazz. So my father started to blame me for everything that was wrong. When Jack lost something, it was my fault. When Jack hyper extended his knee playing football, it was my fault. When mum got sick, it was my fault." I choked back a sob and let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Now she's going to die and I can't help her. I could have done something if I was home. I know I could have. It's my fault it's all my fault." Al put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I didn't want to talk anymore. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "My mother is dying and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. In no circumstance could it be your fault. There's nothing you could have done." He may have been well spoken but as he pat my arm awkwardly trying to comfort me I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. I looked up and saw his pained face. He looked like a mixture of anger, confusion and determination. The combination made a bubble of laughter develop in my throat. I tried to hold it back but it slipped.

"What?" he asked looking more confused than I've ever seen him.

"Your face." I said trying to hold back my laughter once again. He rolled his eyes at me. He retracted his arm, and I suddenly felt lost without its warmth. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and shook his head. Cautiously I shifted over so I was pressed up against his side and I slowly laid my head on his shoulder. I could feel him stiffen beneath me and he slowly turned his head. He was openly gaping at me, not believing what I was doing. It was obvious he was lacking human interaction.

"You know. This would be so much easier if you just relaxed." I mumbled. I could feel him try. Slowly the tension left his body and he took his hands out of his pockets. As carefully as he could he brought his hand up and grabbed a lock of my hair between his fingers he twirled it slightly before tucking it behind my ear. I looked up at him. His green eyes stared down at me intently. I could see the stars reflected in them. Somehow they seemed to shine brighter in his eyes. I've never thought a man to be beautiful until this night. But at that moment it's the only word I could think of to describe him. Not just his face, but his entire entity. He was strong, and he was deserving of a life much better than the one he was given. His eyes flickered down and back up he bit his lip softly as if contemplating what to do next.

I sat up but didn't move away. In fact I think I moved closer. I shifted my position so my torso was facing him. He lifted his hand hesitantly, still thinking about his next move. To see the uncertainty in his eyes was unnerving. Wasn't I supposed to be the indecisive one? I guess we had switched roles, because in that moment I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted Albus Potter to kiss me. He must have read my mind, or felt the same urge because he placed his hand on the side of my face and pulled me in.

It wasn't dark or rough, or anything you would associate with Al. It was light and sweet and innocent. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back and blushed. I expected him to look away, but he held my gaze and returned my smile. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to shift farther away from me. I wasn't going to let him. I put my hand on the side of his face pulling him back towards me. I kissed his cheek and curled myself up next to him. I wasn't going to push him. He wasn't a touchy feely person like I was, but none the less his arm snaked around my shoulders and he pulled me tighter against his side. Sighing contentedly I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"I thought the way you acted while drunk was a fluke." He said laughing awkwardly. I blushed and buried my face in his chest. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Riley." His voice was rough. I looked up at him and his startlingly green eyes looked down at me. I felt like he could see my very soul. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He blushed crimson once again as he waited for my answer. I grinned up at him nodding my head yes. He exhaled and leaned his head back to rest on the stone wall of the owlry. A relieved smile graced his features.

"You should smile more often." He looked back at me. I was afraid I'd permanently damage his neck if he kept whipping his head around to look at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love your smile, it makes you seem more real." I responded. It didn't sound so cheesy in my head. Well this is embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks heating up as he looked down at me with a smile.

"It's kind of hard not to when I'm around you." Okay he definitely beat me in the cheesy comment category.

**WOO Super happy time! Date date date date!**


	14. Don't Mind Me I'm Used To Threats

Chapter 14: Don't Mind Me I'm Used To Threats

I was pacing. People kept giving me weird looks. But I didn't care. All I could think was that she wasn't going to show up. She is going to realize that I'm fucked up, that I have too many issues. She won't want to deal with that. She has her own problems. She has her mother to worry about, and her good for nothing father. Merlin, if I ever met that man he wouldn't live another day. Who in their right mind would blame an 11 year old for all that shit? That ignorant son of a bitch has some serious issues. This is why purebloods normally hate muggles.

"Mate your face is turning purple." I spun around and came face to face with Fredrickson. He was flanked by Ray and Louis.

"Hey Albus." Louis nodded at me. I could only glare. There was too much animosity between us. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet. I switched my gaze back to Fredrickson. He was awkwardly staring at Louis and I. I guess he felt me staring and cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly friends, but I love Riley. She's like the baby sister I never had. I know you could beat the shit out of me, but know this; I won't go down without a fight if you hurt her." He held my gaze for a long time. I always thought of him as a pussy, some little chicken shit that followed my girl around like a lost puppy. Someone who wouldn't stand up to anyone not even and infant. But right here, in this moment, he tried to grow some balls, I guess Hufflepuffs are loyal. Kudos to him.

"I would never hurt her." He gave a swift nod and then grinned.

"Good, now that we have a mutual interest in keeping Riley happy, maybe we can be friends." His smile didn't falter at my blank look. "Well have a good day." He walked away with Louis following behind him. Ray stood there looking at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't fuck this up, Potter. For some reason she actually likes you, and if you upset her you can kiss your balls goodbye." I think out of everyone I've ever spoken too Ray and Redding are most likely to keep their promises. Redding said the same thing to me earlier today, well a bit more colorfully before she ran off with Smith. I nodded and she gave me that threatening look that mothers get when a stranger comes near her kids. I shuddered. "Oh, by the way heads up." She pointed behind me and ran off. I turned around and saw her. Is it too cliché and cheesy to say she looked like an angel? She didn't really look different, but somehow she looked more beautiful than ever. Probably because she was walking toward me. She was smiling that nervous innocent smile, the one where she wasn't sure how to act but yet she was still excited all the same.

She had tight fitting jeans with her red chucks and a red sweater. She told me once how her top and shoes always had to match, it was one of her ticks. She had her hair down like she normally did, but it looked shinier. Her eyes sparkled they looked more gray than blue today. She walked up to me and stopped maybe a foot away. Still smiling nervously, and waiting expectantly.

"You're beautiful." It was all I managed to spit out. Her face flushed and she looked down at her hands where she was twisting the ring on her right ring finger. She looked up at me through her lashes.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back up, feeling more confident. I grinned and held out my elbow.

"Shall we?" She grinned back and looped her arm through mine.

"Yes, we shall." we walked out of the castle and down the path toward the village.

"So is there any place you need to go?" I asked.

"Actually yes I need to go see Thaddeus."

"Who?"

"Thaddeus Dervish. He runs Dervish and Bangs. We've been experimenting."

"Experimenting with what?"

"Oh don't get jealous. We mess with muggle technology."

"You know that's illegal. My grandfather is head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the ministry."

"We're not misusing anything. We're just making things compatible."

"Compatible?" She just smiled at me and pulled my hand towards Dervish and Bangs. She didn't even bother to stop and just pulled me to the back of the shop and opened the door. I stepped inside the room and gaped. Every year the inside of the shop grew more obscure, but nothing compared to this back room. Things whizzed and whistled when we walked in. There were so many noises and colors. I saw muggle electronics torn apart and strewn across the room. There was music players like the one Riley had that were chipped and broken. There was an alarm clock next to a tool box. The one thing missing from the room was Thaddeus Dervish. Or so I thought.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?" A voice boomed throughout the room causing me to jump. Trinkets rattled from the noise and threatened to fall from their shelves. Riley smiled and winked at me.

"If you please, I am Dorothy, the small and meek." There was a crash and a body fell from the ceiling stopping in midair. A scraggly older man, about 60, was hanging from a rope and pulley system. He had large thick glasses that would have put Trelawney to shame. In fact the two could probably be twins. They both had the look of going through electroshock therapy. He had a manic grin on his face as he swung back and forth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Miss Riley coming to visit her lonely old friend."

"Hello Thaddeus, long time no see." The old man lowered himself down and struggled to pull off his harness. "Thaddeus I'd like you to meet my-uh, I'd like you to meet Al." Thaddeus stopped messing with his harness and looked up at me. He raised his glasses onto his forehead and squinted at me. The smile dropped from his face.

"What are you doing with a boy Riley? They're bad news. You're too young to date anyway." He stalked toward me looking me up and down, circling me like a vulture.

"Thaddeus, he's a good one, stop being creepy. Besides I figured it out." This caused the man to straighten up and leap toward the work bench where he proceeded to shove everything onto the floor.

"Let me see. Let me see." Riley turned to me.

"Come on Al, you can see for yourself."

"NO I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"My discovery, my rules, Thaddeus." He grumbled and sat down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the work bench. She picked up one of the music players off of the floor as well as a toolbox. She took it apart and messed with it. She tried explaining it to me but I couldn't follow along for shit. Interesting as it is I had no idea what she was doing. But Thaddeus seemed to be able to follow. All I know is that she somehow tweaked the music player to run on magic instead of electricity. It was pretty damn clever. Probably the most innovative thing I've ever witnessed. So many people believed they were smarter than her. Even her own friends thought so. But really she's probably smarter than them all. She managed to create something. All her friends are able to do is memorize facts from a text. She did this on her own. Is it weird that I'm proud of her? It's insanely impressive. I have got to introduce her to my grandfather.

"Al I'm so sorry am I boring you? I swear we're almost done. I was just really excited about this."

"No, it's fine. I can wait." She seemed unsure and conflicted. I smiled at her and she gave me an awkward smile back. It wasn't long before she finished. However while she was busying herself Thaddeus stalked toward me once again.

"Boy." The manic gleam in his eye seemed to grow more disturbed.

"Sir."

"You're a Potter aren't you?" He didn't wait for a response. "I don't like you boy. I know all about Miss Riley's life. She deserves to be happy. I don't want some little cock sucker screwing with her head, or her heart. She's a good girl. And you would do well to respect her. She for some strange reason likes your pasty rich ass, but that won't stop me from making you wish you were never born." Merlin how many times am I going to be threatened today? "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." His eyes went back to normal, or as normal as a crazy old man could get.

"Well my dear, it's best you get back to your day. You don't want to spend the whole time stuck in my dusty old shop." Thaddeus grinned at Riley and trotted his way toward the bench once again.

"Alright, Thaddeus, I'll let you get back to work. It was nice seeing you." She leaned in and gave him a hug. The crazy bastard glared at me over her shoulder and used his finger to make a slicing motion across his throat. This guy is going to be a serious problem in the future. Thankfully we left. Any longer in there and I might have started to fear for my life. Who knows what that psycho could do to me? I felt Riley grab my hand and intertwine our fingers. I instantly forgot about that wack job. I grinned down at her.

"You know you're really amazing." She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Are. Amazing. A few months ago you said you had no talent and no future. You've never been more wrong. You have amazing talent. Do you know how many kids would pay for a magical music player? Granted you'd have to talk with my grandfather to make sure you aren't breaking any laws, but this is truly amazing. And to think you came up with this all on your own. No spells just simply adjusting the mechanics of the thing." She blushed under my praise. But she deserved it. "You don't have to worry about your future with this. I'll make sure of it. You can start out selling at my Uncle's Joke shop and then-"

"Al, I appreciate this, but can we not talk about the future. I'd really like to get back to our date." I instantly shut up.

"Yes of course."

"Where to now?" She asked me. We ended up going to The Three Broomsticks and having a butterbeer. We went in probably every store. At Gladrags She bought discount clothing. Turns out she's a "thrift store junkie." Her words not mine. At Honeydukes I bought her a bag of her favorites, Chocoballs. She's addicted to the stuff. I carried her bags and followed her to the Shrieking Shack. She walked up to a twisted crooked tree. I put the bags down none too gently when she swung herself onto the lowest branch and began to climb.

"Come on up." She grinned down at me and continued her ascent. I swallowed thickly and put my hands on the tree pulling myself up on the first branch. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of heights, I play Quidditch for Merlin's sake but a broom is reinforced by magic and won't break off of anything. This dead looking mass of wood could fall at any second sending me crashing to the ground. I couldn't have her thinking I was a pansy ass. I had to climb this tree. I looked up and she was already waiting for me at the top. "Hurry up, pansy ass." Well too late for that. Gradually I pulled myself up higher and higher. This was a hell of a lot more difficult than riding a broom. Finally I settled down on the branch she was perched on. She had her back leaning on another branch and was twiddling her thumbs while I got situated. I looked out at the Shrieking Shack. The snow was almost completely gone. It was a warmer winter than normal.

"Come here often?" I asked as she lounged across the branch.

"Every Hogsmeade trip, normally right after I visit Thaddeus."

"How the hell did you come up with the idea to do something like that?" I asked, my amazement coming back.

"Well I brought my first Ipod with me when I first came here. I didn't know muggle technology wouldn't work here and when it wouldn't turn on I thought it was broken so I decided to take it apart and try to mess with it. Eventually, like in second year, it started working again. And I had it forever until it broke in my fourth year. That's when I took it to Thaddeus. He's the one who explained that muggle technology shouldn't work in the wizarding world. So we got to thinking, what if we got it working again? So I got a new one and he went around looking for old ones and we worked on it together, until I finally figured it out."

"Riley this is really amazing is there anything else you can change?"

"I've been working on TV's actually. Eliza keeps rambling on about how she thinks wizards should have TV's so when she's a famous journalist she can be 'seen and heard.' Her words not mine." I rolled my eyes and gripped the branch tighter when a feeling of vertigo hit me. This girl was going to get me killed.

"Not to get off subject but can we go down now?"

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly fond of being in a tree."

"I would have thought you be right at home with a piece of wood between your legs, Potter."

"Me too, but apparently you have more practice than I do." I grinned up at her. She pretended to be pissed but she couldn't hold back the smirk.

"I guess I'm just a lot better at straddling wood, than you are."

"I would hope so, considering I'm normally the piece of wood that's being straddled." She smirked at me, but it was soon replaced with a curious look. "What?"

"Have you, um, have you ever, you know, before?" Her cheeks turned pink and so did mine. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Uh, well, no, if you recall I have this thing about touching people."

"Oh yeah, I sort of forget about that sometimes." She turned red and awkwardly avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, uh, have you ever?" I wanted to slap myself. We should not be having this conversation on the first date.

"What? Oh no, I haven't."

"Okay good, just wanted to make sure."

"My only experience was when Garrett and I tried to date fifth year. That lasted all of one month."

"What about Luke Anderson."

"We kissed once on our date last year. He was bad at it."

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" I smirked at her the redness in our faces had calmed down. She looked at me quizzically.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

"What? No, no, you're wonderful, I mean it's pleasurable, you're not bad, you-" She stopped my stammering with a kiss. It was sweet and innocent and tasted like chocolate.

"You're not too bad yourself Potter."

"Don't call me that." She looked concerned for a second, like she was afraid she had messed up. I smirked at her. "I like the way you say Albus." She blushed again and looked at the ground.

"Okay, Albus, maybe it's time for us to go down. I don't know if I trust you to catch me if I swoon in this tree." She smiled up at me. I nodded then awkwardly made the climb down. When I was on the last branch I stopped and waited for her. I don't know what came over me all I knew was that I had to ask her now. I had to do it right. Who knew what was going to happen when we left this tree. The date was ending what if I chickened out. No I had to do this. No unanswered questions. Plain and simple she'll say yes or no, maybe bite her lip to think, maybe kiss me again. Aw fuck it.

"Riley." She looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. She climbed down to my level.

"Yeah?" I swallowed audibly. Okay Albus, don't pussy foot around. Do it. Merlin what if it sounds stupid? There's no macho way to say this. Oh crap she's still staring at me. Okay Riley will you be…will you be what asshole? What's the word? Mine? Girl? Girlfriend? What word doesn't make me sound like I'm a douche? "Albus are you alright? You're starting to sweat." I'm sweating Merlin's saggy ball sack, this is so damn frustrating. Women are used to talking, why weren't they the ones to have the stereotype of making the first move? "Alb-"

"Riley will you go out with me?" I blurted.

"Like on a second date?" I wanted to slap myself in the face, but I was still five feet above the ground and I didn't trust my grip.

"No. Riley, will you…Fuck this is hard. Will you be my-"

"YES!" She looked like she was ready to jump at me but held herself back. I grinned, legitimately grinned at her. I swung myself onto the ground and pulled her down catching her before her feet even touched the earth. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I pulled away after a minute.

"I guess I didn't need to stress out about how I asked you. You didn't even let me finish."

"That's what she said." I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her. I kissed my fucking girlfriend. Scorpius is going to give me so much shit for this.

**Please review I'm not that bad of a person…**


End file.
